Back To You
by Lady Dudley
Summary: A *strictly* Paric Season 5 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this has been gathering dust on my hard-drive until recently when I decided I should get my butt in gear and get the ball rolling properly on my (strictly Paric) Season 5 AU. I haven't finished it yet (in fact, I have only finished 'fixing' episode one), but there are some other chapters floating around that may come to light should people show an interest in seeing more :) Also, if people are interested it will keep me motivated - please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see! x  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dedication: I posted this earlier than I was intending for hansprincessa on her birthday - I thought she might appreciate the turn this chapter takes ;)**

_**Back To You**_

"Somebody _please_ help me!"

Sookie's cry echoed around the house, rousing Lafayette from his fitful slumber and sending him rushing down the stairs.

Three vampires also heard her cry: two ignored it, one came running.

In the meantime, Lafayette made it to the kitchen and came skidding to a halt in the doorway as he caught sight of Sookie kneeling on the floor, a dying Tara cradled in her arms.

"Shit," he muttered as he tried to process what he was seeing, "Sook…she…Tara…"

He dropped to his knees beside Sookie, barely aware of the rambling explanation she could barely choke out through her sobs: all of his attention was focused on Tara.

He became aware of someone else crying and realised with a start that it was him: there was no hope for her, any fool could see that.

He reached out a trembling had to touch her cheek, "Tara?" he whispered.

"I think…I think she's…she…" Sookie broke off, sobbing.

Lafayette got to his feet, "No," he said firmly, pointing an accusing finger at Sookie, "don't you say it. She can't be gone," he made an exasperated motion with his hands, "don't you have vampires on speed dial? Where the hell are they?"

As if on cue the front door slammed and a desperate looking Pam burst into the kitchen, "Eric?"

Sookie sniffed, "You're too late."

Pam looked around, "Where did he go?"

"He didn't come," Sookie said miserably, "and you're too late to save Tara."

Lafayette made a noise like a wounded animal, Sookie glanced over at him but Pam ignored the interruption.

"Well, that's a shame," Pam said, sounding unconcerned and turning to go.

"That's it?" Sookie called after her.

Pam stopped and looked at her over her shoulder, "Not everyone's willing to clean up your messes, Tinkerbell," she spat and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day - have some more Season 5 AU :) Thanks for the reviews/favourites, I hope you like where this is going :D**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cemetery, Eric cursed the day that he allowed himself to be convinced to watch _Cinderella_.

Now as he scrubbed Bill's office all he could think about was 'Sing Sweet Nightingale.'

"Bloody Disney movies," he muttered to himself, shooting a sideways glance to where Bill was morosely scrubbing the floor.

"The moment's passed," Eric told him, trying to be sympathetic, "she was afraid, but she's obviously survived whatever it was that upset her."

Frankly, Eric has no interest in what may or may not have befallen Sookie Stackhouse. He had offered her everything and she had rejected him. Now he was beginning to wonder whether she had even been worth the offer.

Besides, he was far more concerned by the jumble of emotions he could feel from Pam to concern himself with Sookie.

As soon as Bill's floor was cleaned, he was going to grab her and leave.

His train of thought was broken as Bill suddenly dropped his sponge and shot out the door. Eric grit his teeth, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes as he dropped his own sponge and followed him out.

He barely made it out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Pam sat on her bed, wearing one of Eric's shirts and looking through the contents of a shoebox.

She'd really blown it this time; it wasn't the first time she'd done something to make him angry but this was the first time he'd ever threatened her.

What hurt most was that he'd meant it. He had truly been willing to kill her if she'd stayed a moment longer, all because of Sookie.

Pam thought back to earlier in the evening and wondered if by allowing Tara to die she'd damaged her relationship with Eric even more.

She picked up one of the photographs from inside the shoebox, a sepia image from around the time she was turned.

He had meant the world to her, even then. He'd been her saviour, her hero; she had never loved anyone or anything more than she loved him.

It had come as quite a shock to find out that he didn't love her in quite the same way.

She dropped the photograph back into the box with a sigh, now she didn't even know where he was.

Her head suddenly snapped us as she felt a spike of pain from Eric; she was out the door in the next moment.

His pain gave her a means to locate him and she followed it to Bill's house.

She knew the moment she stepped out of the woods adjoining the property that she was too late. She searched the deserted house anyway, just in case.

Eric and Bill had been there recently, along with several unfamiliar vampires; the signs of a struggle gave her pause but she was reasonably confident that the blood didn't belong to either of them.

She stepped back out onto the front veranda and sniffed the air.

Nothing.

She sat down on the steps suddenly feeling very lost and alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"They might just be bringing us in for questioning, wouldn't we be dead already if-"

Even though Bill couldn't see him, he could feel Eric roll his eyes as he cut him off: "Have you ever heard of a vampire being hauled in by the Authority that lived to talk about it?"

Bill shifted slightly to look at him, but the choice words about Eric's cynicism he had been about to utter died on his lips as he caught sight of the other occupant of the trunk.

"Can you get that?" he asked, motioning towards the umbrella, "Can you reach it?"

Eric looked over at it, then back at Bill. He gave a small nod and they both shifted to grant Eric better access to it, "I got it," he said after a moment.

"Ok," Bill replied, reaching over to help Eric manoeuvre the umbrella towards the fuel tank. "On three," he grunted as they got it into position, "one…two…three."

In one swift moment they punctured the tank, they watched the fuel begin spilling into the trunk for a few moments.

"Now it just needs a fire," Eric said as they broke the umbrella's wooden handle and got to work.

"You would make a useless boy scout," Eric commented after a few moments, "which is odd as I always had you down as one."

Bill chose to ignore Eric's comment as he continued to rub the pieces of wood together, a moment later one of them sparked.

He had just enough time to give Eric a triumphant smirk before the car exploded.

Bill groaned as he rolled over onto his side, he wondered dimly what had happened to Eric.

"You should run," he muttered as Eric suddenly appeared beside him.

"I am not going to leave you here," Eric told him, his voice barely above a growl. Bill had only a few moments to process this before Eric hauled him to his feet.

Both vampires tensed at the sound of a gun being cocked behind them, they turned, flashing their fangs.

A third vampire stood behind them, looking worse for wear from the explosion and far too cocky for Bill's liking. "Who wants to die first?" he asked, smiling cruelly.

Bill and Eric started a little as a stake was driven through the vampire's back and he suddenly collapsed in a pile of blood and goo, revealing a female vampire.

"You Hayes," she said dispassionately, holding up the stake, "you die first."

Bill was just about to ask her exactly what she meant by that statement when Eric spoke first.

"Nora," he all but whispered; his tone full of wonder that it gave Bill pause.

In two strides he crushed had crushed her to him, Bill retracted his fangs as he watched them kiss passionately.

_So much for Sookie, _he thought, "Friend of yours?" he asked.

Eric broke the kiss and looked back at him, "She's my sister, actually," he informed him, turning back to her and caressing her face slightly.

Bill rolled his eyes, _Of course she is._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just so you know, this is going to follow S5 reasonably closely - but differ in important points, obviously ;)**

"The Guardian wanted Nan followed to make sure she carried out his orders. I saw an opportunity to save Eric, so I took it," Nora explained as the three vampires made their way through the dockyards.

"So no one in the Authority knows about your relationship?" Bill asked, glancing between the two of them and feeling ever so slightly like the third wheel.

"And they never will," Nora said firmly. "We were only connected through our Maker and Godric is…gone," she continued, her voice going a little flat at the mention of her Maker.

Bill glanced at Eric who looked subdued. He sighed inwardly, so it was up to him to get more answers.

"As a Chancellor of the Authority you are taking a huge risk," he began, moving to be walking next to Nora, rather than two steps behind, "why would you choose to-?"

"Because I would do anything for Eric," Nora stated simply, but firmly, cutting him off.

Bill resisted the urge to roll his eyes, reminded of Pam and wondering just what it was about Eric that made women swear such undying loyalty to him.

"I would do anything for you," Eric said, looking down at Nora, a hint of surprise in his tone making Bill suspicious.

"And because you did what you did protecting us from the necromancers," Nora said after moment, "we would reward you for it but the True Death speaks volumes about how…out of step the Authority's current agenda is. I'm not alone in this belief," she added, sounding a little defensive.

Bill took a moment to process this, "Factions within the authority?"

"Mm-hm," Nora affirmed, nodding. "I had arranged for our car to be conveniently ambushed," she said after a long moment, "our attackers were to take out my driver then. Unfortunately the stunt you pulled in the trunk came 12 miles too soon."

"Sorry," Bill said with a slightly rueful smile.

"Don't be it was badass," she told him with a smile of her own.

"What should we do now?" he asked as they rounded a corner, making for a large container.

"Go to ground for the day and make new arrangements for tomorrow night, Lilith willing we'll be safe," Nora replied as they stopped in front of the container's doors.

Bill and Eric opened them and stepped inside, assessing its suitability.

"It's rusty but solid," Bill said after a moment.

"Agreed," Nora said absently, taking out her phone. "Wait for me inside I have call New Orleans and lie my arse off," she added holding up her phone a little and taking a couple of steps away from them.

Bill waited until she was deep in conversation before turning to Eric.

"I knew you had friends in high places, but a Chancellor of the Authority…?" he began in a low tone, he glanced at Nora, "Who else knows about this?"

"No one," Eric said, his tone just as low, Bill raised his eyebrows. "Not even Pam," he added, slightly amused by Bill's surprised expression.

Eric smirked and turned back to where Nora was finishing her conversation.

Revealing the truth about Nora to Pam would only put them all in danger; although he privately acknowledged the fact that he kept it from Pam more for Pam's safety than Nora's, even as he smiled down at Nora with affection.

"You always were an amazing liar," he said approvingly, earning a small smile in response.

"Even the best of liars can be ended," she said seriously, "I hope you both understand that tomorrow night you will be saying goodbye to the lives you know forever." Eric resisted the urge to look at Bill, "If you come back, if you ever return it would be the True Death for me," she continued, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I understand," he said softly, ignoring the stab of pain that shot through him at the thought of leaving Pam behind for good.

"As do I," Bill agreed, his tone betraying some of the pain that Eric refused to acknowledge.

"Good, let's get some rest," Nora said, leading the way back into the container.


	6. Chapter 6

"How could you be so stupid?"

Eric rolled his eyes as he stepped out the container, more to avoid Nora than any concern about privacy.

"My phone is untraceable _Nora_," he yelled back into the container, fishing the phone out of his pocket and answering it.

Bill said nothing as he watched the exchange with mild interest; his expression became slightly more alert as he caught the look Eric shot him before he answered his phone.

"Alcide, my faithful friend, how are you?" Eric asked conversationally, keeping his tone light.

His expression quickly sobered as he listened to Alcide's message.

"Thanks for letting me know," he said quietly and hung up.

"Eric, what is it?" Bill demanded, concerned by the change in his demeanour.

Eric sent a quick glance in Nora's direction, sensing nothing but concern he came back to join them.

"Someone has dug up Russell," he said flatly, sitting back down.

Bill sat back looking stupefied.

"Now you really can not come back," Nora said quietly after a moment.

...

**A/N: Rest assured, dear readers, Eric & Nora just fight like siblings.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Firstly, I must apologise that these are very short chapters but...we're still on episode one here and (let's be honest) nothing really happened for about half the season (nothing incredibly interesting anyway). That being said, we're definitely starting to enter the realms of AU now :P Thanks for the reviews/favourites! :D**

Nora stepped outside of the container, texting furiously on her phone and ignoring Bill and Eric who were still arguing over where the blame lay for Russell.

Honestly, the two of them were acting like children.

She blew a lock of hair off her face as she continued to coordinate their plans for the following evening.

The sooner Eric and Bill disappeared, the better – for everyone.

She started a little as Eric's phone vibrated in her pocket, where it had been since she confiscated both his and Bill's phones after the call from Alcide.

She frowned at the picture that popped up of a beautiful blonde, draped in a sheet and smiling up at the camera.

Her eyes narrowed as she read the name and she pressed the 'reject' button with relish; glancing behind her to make sure the others were still arguing she calmly dropped both phones off the dock.

Seated in Eric's office, Pam frowned at her phone as it went almost immediately to voicemail.

She pursed her lips, "All right, Eric, I get that you're mad at me. But you can't just vanish; we have a business to run," she reminded him, hoping that the reminder might work where her emotional appeals had failed. "Just…call me," she added before hanging up, hating the way her voice broke at the end.

Pam leaned back in Eric's chair; after her initial panic that something had happened to him, she'd been reasonably confident that whatever had gone down at Bill's wasn't too serious.

Now she wasn't so sure.

She tentatively tested their bond again, only come up against the wall Eric had placed between them. Strong feelings could occasionally make their way through, but she couldn't feel anything from him.

She sighed, at least he was alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric marched begrudgingly down to the water's edge with Nora and Bill, he and Nora had spent what remained of the previous evening arguing over what to do about Russell.

Nora had insisted that the best thing for him, for them all, would be for him and Bill to disappear. Eric had been equally insistent that with Russell on the loose he wouldn't leave without Pam.

The argument had only been resolved when Nora had explained that it would look to suspicious for Pam to disappear at the same time and promised to smuggle her to him the moment it was safe.

He still didn't like it, but in the end he had agreed to her terms.

He was broken from his thoughts as they met a group of vampires, "Cat," Nora said with a smile, moving forward to greet a female vampire. "This Cat Ingerslev she will be heading up your extraction," she explained.

Both men gave her a nod of greeting.

"Bill Compton."

"Eric Northman."

"Not any more you're not," Cat said, sounding faintly disapproving that they used their real names, "your papers," she added, stepping forward and handing them their new identities.

"Marcellus Clarke," Bill said, before giving a small nod of acceptance.

Still a little irritated about leaving Pam behind, Eric couldn't resist being difficult and he raised an eyebrow as he read his papers; "Ike Applebaum?"

"New papers are very hard to come by," Cat replied, clearly offended, "I assure you _Mr_ _Applebaum_." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Time to say your good byes."

Eric considered telling her that the only person he wanted to say good bye to was miles away, but refrained and turned to Nora.

He couldn't deny that he would miss her too.

"Take care of yourself," she said softly.

"Remember what you promised," he replied, equally softly.

Something in her eyes gave him pause but before he could question it, they were interrupted by a hail of bullets.

All three vampires hissed, showing their fangs as they found themselves surrounded.

"In the name of the of the one true vampire authority, in whose wisdom and justice all is made manifest by God," boomed a voice from on high, "do not f*cking move."

...

**A/N: I love petulant Eric. He may show up again... ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't think I specified it properly in the last chapter, but Chapter 8 and this one are set in the evening after Chapter 7. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

Pam's eyes snapped open and she sat up in one fluid movement, picking up her phone as she did so. Her shoulders slumped as she realised Eric still hadn't been in touch.

Hugging her knees under her chin she thought about the possible implications for his lapse in communication: he was either much angrier with her than she had been anticipating or he was in serious trouble.

Or a combination of the two.

"F*cking Sookie," she muttered as she rolled off the bed and went to open the black-outs.

Meanwhile, Eric sat in the back of a truck staring down at his handcuffs and trying to keep his mouth shut as several choice words flittered through his mind.

Some of them were insulting remarks and innuendos about their vampire guards, which he refrained from using in order not to inflame the situation further.

Others, however, were more scathing in their content and were intended for his sister; these he refrained from using in order not to betray their relationship.

But that didn't stop him from shooting her a look out of the corner of his eye, knowing she'd pick up the hidden message: _this is you getting us safely away is it?_

She pulled a face at him and his eyes narrowed slightly, she had the grace to look away after once again reading the hidden message: _if this affects Pam I will never forgive you._

Nora's jaw clenched a little and Eric wondered if he'd gone a little too far with that last message. Nora had never warmed to his progeny, another reason why he'd taken pains to ensure that they never met; he hadn't wanted Pam to be hurt.

He looked up as the truck came to a halt, the guards stood up to open the heavy back doors; jumping out of the truck they turned to help Nora descend.

Eric bit back a smirk as they attempted to do the same for Bill who didn't quite succeed in evading their helping hands; Eric was more successful in his attempt.

Once again surrounded by the guards, they made their way into a warehouse; not exactly what he was expecting for the Authority headquarters.

"Darling…" Eric stopped his examination of the room as a dark haired female vampire strode into the room, greeting his sister with a smile.

Nora stepped forward, "Salome, listen to me, they're more valuable to us alive and I never had any intention of betraying you-"

The other vampire – Salome – silenced her by placing a finger over her mouth, "Fairy tales are for children," she told her seriously. Her smile returned as she stepped around Nora, "Mr. Compton, welcome."

"And you are?" Bill asked, giving her the once over, although Eric couldn't be sure if it was because he was suspicious or merely attracted to her.

Either way, she ignored the question and turned to Eric, "Mr. Northman," she began with a smile, "you're taller than I had expected."

"I get that a lot," he deadpanned.

"Live is full of surprises, isn't it?" she said, moving to stand in front of Nora again and giving her a meaningful look.

"Do you honestly think I would jeopardise my entire career to harbour two fugitives?" Nora asked her voice laced with contempt at the very idea.

Salome's answer was a resounding slap across Nora's face, Eric suppressed a wince as the sound vibrated around the room and his protective instincts kicked in. Salome glanced at him and he tamped down his reaction.

"We'll talk later, many times I'm sure," Salome said with an amused smile, beckoning for them to follow.

They did as they were bid and Eric watched with interest as Salome went through the security clearance, filing the information away for future reference.

"Down to reception," Salome ordered as they entered the lift.

Reception was much closer to what Eric had imagined the Authority Headquarters to look like; he looked around the room with mild interest, noticing Bill do the same.

"We're here," he heard Salome say distantly before she returned and motioned for them to follow her once more.

Eric wasn't surprised when they were taken into the cell block and put into separate holding cells. He touched one of the bars experimentally, wincing as he confirmed his suspicion that they were made from solid silver.

After the guards left he lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Well, I don't think much of their guest accommodation," he said drily.

He didn't even need to see Bill's face to know that he'd rolled his eyes.

...

**A/N: By the way, can anyone remember whether they were tortured/interrogated before meeting Roman or after? Cos I can't and I'd like to get the timeline right before I post the next couple of chapters x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for your help with the timeline for the story, sadly YouTube and Wikipedia can only go so far :P I have decided to just focus on Eric's experiences here as it's a Paric story. Hope no one minds :) Thanks for the reviews! x**

Eric gave the room he'd been dragged into a cursory glance, before eyeing the device next to him warily.

Overall he had to admire the basic design and purpose, although he would have preferred not to have a firsthand demonstration of its capabilities.

He looked away from it as Salome entered the room, smiling in greeting; he didn't smile back.

"It's wonderful to be a vampire, isn't it?" Salome asked conversationally, taking a seat opposite him and crossing her legs.

"Generally, yes; right now, not so much," he replied, sounding a little bored.

"If you give me your co-operation, not only will we not need the silver but you could leave here a free man," she told him, waving a hand dismissively in the direction of the door. Her expression sobered and she dropt her arm back to her side, making a show of lowering her eyes, "Unfortunately I can't say the same for you accomplice, Nora."

He couldn't resist it, "She won't leave here a free man?" he quipped.

She smiled at him and this time he smiled back.

"Her betrayal was unforgivable, she met the True Death," Salome replied flatly. Eric's smile faded, "I know this must pain you," she said softly, moving to crouch near his right knee.

Eric's throat constricted as he considered her words, surely he would have known if she were dead?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but you must understand that non co-operation will not be tolerated."

He glanced at her, unsure whether she was sorry about Nora or sorry about the implication that she would torture him if she needed to. Salome held his gaze, not giving anything away.

She was good, he'd give her that much.

"Now," she continued briskly, "was it you or Mr. Compton who murdered Nan Flanagan?"

He resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow; she was good, but he was better.

"Nan Flanagan is dead?" he asked, feigning surprise.

She pursed her lips as she stood up, pressing the button on the remote she held, forcing the silver into his body.

"Don't play games with me, Mr. Northman," she warned him, sitting back down.

Eric ignored her, still reeling from the aftershocks of the pain and desperately trying to keep his walls up. Whatever happened, he couldn't let Pam know – she would only come running and he couldn't let that happen.

"I'm afraid Mr. Compton doesn't have your backbone," she continued conversationally, "he's been freed and in return for his co-operation he will be reinstated as King." She cocked her head to the side as she watched him, "In light of that, is there anything you'd like to say?"

Despite how weak he still felt, he looked up at her with a hint of defiance, "Long live the King."

Salome's eyes narrowed and she pressed the button again. Eric's back arched in pain and he had to bite his lip to stop from crying out, knowing full well who he would call for.

He may not have been able to protect Nora, but he'd rather die than betray his child.


	11. Chapter 11

Pam was in a foul mood and the last thing she wanted – or needed – was to deal with Sookie.

She looked up as the blonde strode unceremoniously into Eric's office, "No, please, do come in," Pam drawled, putting down her pen and leaning back in her seat.

"Is it true?" Sookie demanded, ignoring Pam's sarcasm, "Is Russell Edgington still alive?"

Pam smirked, "What's the matter? Upset that even with their professions of undying love Bill and Eric _still_ keep you in the dark?"

Sookie narrowed her eyes, "Considering all the help I received with Tara, I think we can safely say that those words were just air."

Pam's eyes flashed dangerously as she thought back to the Moon Goddess Emporium, "Go back to your lapdog, Tink," she spat, picking up her pen and turning back to her paperwork.

"Alcide is _not_ my lapdog," Sookie protested.

"And yet you knew I was talking about him," Pam replied sweetly, not looking up.

Sookie calmed herself with an effort, "When you see Eric, tell him to stay away from me. I'm done with all this bullshit," she said firmly.

Pam ignored her and Sookie walked away, she paused at the door. "Take care of yourself Pam," she said softly, "if Russell's on the loose then he might come after you."

"I'll take it under advisement," Pam drawled, still resolutely concentrating on her paperwork; Sookie pursed her lips and was gone.

As soon as Sookie left the room, Pam dropped her pen and sat back in her chair; suddenly panicked.

Russell was free.

Eric was gone.

She closed her eyes, praying to whoever would listen that Eric hadn't abandoned her to face Russell alone.

...

**A/N: Will hopefully have the scene with the council up soon, I just need to tweak it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is quite a long chapter, so I hope it's worth the wait :) I know we all know who the Authority members are, but because this is essentially from Eric's perspective we don't know until he does. Also, I have cut some of the blood ritual. Hope it all makes sense! x**

"A bag, really?" Eric asked, sharing an amused look with Bill through the bars of their cells.

"The Authority is ready to see you now," the guard informed him, opening the cell door.

"Shame we won't be able to return the favour," Bill deadpanned as the guards cuffed them.

Eric's answering smirk faded as the guard put the bag over his head, "This is so ridiculous," Eric muttered as the guard led him out of the cell.

Obediently they followed the guards through the hallways; coming to a stop outside what Eric assumed was a door. His assumption was confirmed as he heard a slight hiss as it slid open and they were led inside.

After forcing them down onto their knees, the guards removed the bags; blinking in the sudden light Eric and Bill took in the scene before them.

Eric felt a little jolt of relief shoot through him when he caught sight of Nora standing nearby, before turning his attention to the five vampires seated around a rectangular table.

Three males and two females: Eric wondered which one was the Guardian.

A door opened behind them and a well-dressed male vampire walked passed them, apparently oblivious to their presence. The other vampires stood in his presence but Eric wasn't sure if it was for the vampire or out of respect for whatever was in the box he carried.

Eric watched with mild interest as the vampire opened the box and, pulling out a small vial, drew blood from a slit on his wrist. Reverently the vampire held the vial up in the air and closed his eyes to pray in a language Eric vaguely recognised.

Continuing his incantation, the vampire moved around the room administering the blood to the members of the Authority; Eric frowned a little as he caught some of the words.

…_We are born of Lilith, she who was created in God's image…We swear fealty to the blood and to the progenitor…father and mother, protect us as we protect you, from this day until the hour of the True Death…_

Eric watched as they all knelt while the vampire concluded the ritual and caught sight of Nora attempting to kneel, only to be stopped by the guard next to her. Eric's brow furrowed slightly in concern; he wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he didn't like it.

"Mr. Compton," the vampire began, standing and turning his attention to them, "Mr. Northman, to be meeting in these circumstances is a shame," he said gravely, putting the vial back in the box before turning to face them. "You think you know somebody," he continued, his voice taking on a hard edge as he turned to Nora, forgetting about Bill and Eric once more as he moved towards her. "You consider them an ally for centuries," his tone changed to something like regret, "Then they betray you and they won't even tell you why, no matter how…" he reached out to cup her cheek, "persuasive you can be."

The guard wrenched Nora from the vampire's grasp and started dragging her to the door. Nora's terrified eyes shot to Eric for a brief moment, before turning imploringly to the other vampire.

"No!" she screamed, "Guardian, no! I'm innocent!"

For a brief moment Eric felt his protective instincts kick in and he shifted to follow her but Bill's concerned glance stopped him.

He couldn't help her; he had to keep their secret.

Her pleas continued unheeded down the hall as the vampire – the Guardian – turned back to Eric and Bill.

"You're left in a real pickle here boys," he told them, apparently unaffected by Nora's cries as he took a seat on the edge of the table. "According to Nan Flanagan you…" he trailed off with a grin, "what is it she liked to call you guys?" he asked, his tone amused.

"F*ck up one and f*ck up two," he said, pointing to them each on turn. Eric couldn't decide whether he should be pleased or offended that he was 'F*ck up Two.'

"You have made outrageous errors," the Guardian continued, his tone serious once more, "rocket launchers in a main street," Eric winced inwardly at the memory of that night; pleased that the Authority weren't aware that it was Pam who'd wielded the launcher. "Not to mention your so-called 'Festival of Tolerance,'" he added derisively, this time Eric had to hide a smirk at the PR disaster Bill's idea had been. "Where humans were attacked by vampires within the full view of the media with our official spokesperson in attendance," the Guardian shook his head, "keeping that quiet wasn't cheap. Now Nan was no prize either, but still, she was Authority and that, boys, is the point," he said gravely.

"We are the Authority," he said, gesturing the vampires behind him as he moved to tower over them, "_I_ am the Authority."

The Guardian eyed Bill, "The True Death for Northman means the True Death for Northman," he informed him, looking down at Eric in turn. "Are you now or have you ever been a member of the Sanguinistimovement?" he asked, suddenly changing tack and looking back down at Bill.

Bill looked flustered, "I don't even know what it is," he admitted.

"Mr. Northman?" the Guardian demanded, turning to Eric.

"I'm trying to stay away from politics as much as possible," Eric replied, sounding bored.

"Are you?"

"And religion," Eric told him with relish as some of the pieces fell into place. He'd heard whispers about the Sanguinisti from Godric and Nora, but he wasn't about to admit that to the Guardian. Or the Authority.

"You're just in it for yourself," the Guardian said, eyes narrowed as he bent to regard Eric and Eric got the feeling that he might know about his relationship to Nora. "Think the whole concept of the 'greater good' is hopelessly naïve…" he trailed off, straightening. "Chancellors?" he asked, turning away from them abruptly and making his way back to stand at the head of the council table.

"Well, it chaps my ass to say this," began the female vampire with short red hair, "but when you've got lame horses, you put them down." Eric felt Bill stiffen slightly, "The mainstreaming agenda is just too damn important, it can not fail." She looked over at them with a look that was too gleeful to pass for the regret she professed, "True Death for these fellas."

"They destroyed a very real threat to all vampires," one of the male vampires said quietly, "if there is no documentation of humans being killed by vampires. We are infinitely better served letting them live."

"They killed an Authority member!"

Eric suppressed a start at this outburst from the child vampire; he'd almost forgotten he was there.

"She was on her way out," the male vampire continued in a placating tone.

The boy pouted, "She-"

"As you can see," the Guardian interrupted, the boy dutifully bowed his head in silence, but not without shooting a hateful look at the other vampire. "This Council has had heated debates over what to do with you sons o' guns. Every vampire on this council has committed our careers, our lives, our destinies to mainstreaming," he continued, pacing around the table. "Co-existence with humans is not an option, it is a necessity," he came to a stop in front of Eric and Bill. "It is merciful; it is just, it is vital. Not to mention that they outnumber us a thousand to one, any threat to mainstreaming is a threat to _us_," he added, moving back to his position at the head of the table. "Fundamentalism is a dead end and I won't f*cking have it!" he shouted.

Eric resisted the urge to comment on the Guardian's mood swings, made easier as moved to Salome open the box in front of the Guardian and pulled out a stake.

"Not out there and most certainly not in here," the Guardian said, his voice low and dangerous. "Do you have anything to say before I pronounce sentence?" he asked conversationally as he took hold of the stake.

"I offer you an exchange," Bill burst out, bowing his head. Eric looked at him, trying not to appear concerned.

"Our lives in return for Russell Edgington," Bill continued, looking back up at the Guardian.

The red headed vampire cackled and looked up at the Guardian who remained unmoved, "Russell Edgington in dead," he said flatly. "Nan Flanagan assured me of it," he continued, "she assured the world of it _on camera_."

"Sherriff Northman and I consigned him to the ground, but we did not kill him. A tragic mistake," Bill informed him.

"Because he had now broken free," Eric added.

The Chancellors glanced at each other before looking up at the Guardian.

"That sounds like a lie to me," the Guardian said slowly.

"But it is the truth," Eric assured him, "whether we live or die, you will find out soon enough," he added indifferently.

The Guardian moved towards them, stake in hand, but was stopped by Salome.

_Interesting_, Eric mused as he watched her drape herself on one of his shoulders.

"They have every reason to lie, but…" she broke off, "I must say that I'm intrigued."

The Guardian seemed to consider her words as Bill spoke up again.

"Russell wants nothing more than anarchy, if you would like your mainstreaming agenda and your entire administration obliterated, than by all means ignore me."

"The only thing Russell wants more is to see us dead," Eric added.

"Why?" Salome asked, reclaiming her seat as the Guardian moved off.

Eric looked bored, "He pissed me off and I pissed him off. You know how these things go."

"No. I don't," the Guardian said tonelessly. "Why would you keep Russell Edgington alive?" he demanded.

"After what he did we felt the True Death was too good for him," Bill replied.

"We wanted him to suffer," Eric added, realising it may have been the wrong thing to say when the Guardian's face hardened.

"You wanted?" he repeated, "You disobeyed the Authority to satisfy your feelings?" In the next moment he was holding Bill by the throat, poised to stake him. "_I_ feel like staking you so f*cking much right now," he growled.

"Guardian!" Eric interrupted him, "I was the one that did it," he confessed, regardless of his history with Bill he was still a known quantity and his only ally at the present time. He couldn't just stand by and let him die.

"You're a King and you allowed him…? Lilith help me I am going to _stake_ you!" the Guardian said, stopping only inches from plunging the stake into Bill's heart. "Unfortunately, unlike the two of you," he continued, pulling himself together and releasing Bill, "I understand that there are a great many things more important than my personal desires."

"Guardian, I promise you, now Russell is free he will stop at nothing to find us," Bill began, causing the Guardian to slowly turn to regard them, "and when he does you will be there, to put an end to him as we should have." He paused, "I offer this to you as a final gesture of solidarity. I, like you, believe mainstreaming is possible and essential, Russell must be stopped."

Bill held the Guardian's gaze for a long moment, "I fully expect to meet the True Death either way."

The Guardian remained silent as the council erupted behind him.

"Russell Edgington? Alive?" burst out the only vampire on the council who hadn't yet spoken, standing up. "What an epic f*cking disaster! Allow me to take care of these traitors, Guardian, they will beg for the True Death," he added, his accent adding an extra malice to his words.

"Shouldn't we at least consider their proposal?" suggested the vampire who had come to their defence previously.

"Since when do we negotiate with _apostates_?" the boy spat.

Eric glanced at Bill; that kid was really starting to get on his nerves.

"If they think they're going to smoke out Russell Edgington, why not let them try?" Salome asked as the Guardian continued to silently pace the room.

"The odds are they won't survive the fight," the other vampire agreed.

"What sort of precedent does that set? Rewarding these traitors for…what?" the accented vampire asked.

"For not following orders in the first place," the red haired vampire chipped in, "exactly, we can not condone this blatant insubordination."

"Roslyn!" the other vampire broke in reprovingly, "You'd sentence your own Maker to the True Death if it served your political agenda."

The red haired vampire – Roslyn – lunged forward, "My Maker," she spat, "was a pioneer, a _true_ mainstreamer unlike some-"

"Chancellors," the Guardian interrupted, stopping once more in front of Bill and Eric. "Thank you for your input," he continued, "be assured that I will take it _all_ under advisement."

"Bless the blood," he said quietly, turning back to them. The Chancellors took this as their cue to leave and, muttering something in the language Eric barely understood, they all stood and left.

Except for Salome.

The Guardian stopped her with a hand on her waist, "Stay," he said, somehow making the request sound like a command before stepping passed her.

Eric regarded her thoughtfully, wondering what the nature of their relationship truly was. Their obvious connection made him think of Pam and he was so distracted by the thought that he almost missed it as the Guardian began to speak.

"The Sanguinistas have turned Russell Edgington into some kind of hero," he told them, putting the stake back into its box. "He pulled out a man's spine on TV, he's become the poster boy for the anti-mainstream movement," he continued, moving back towards them, "their Osama bin Laden. Do you know the only thing more dangerous than a martyr?" he asked, stopping in front of them. "A three thousand year old vampire who hasn't fed in over a year," he said, answering his own question. "Suffering doesn't kill the appetite for power it exacerbates it."

He paused, "I dedicated my Guardianship to the fight for co-existence and I will not see it go swirling down the shitter because of one ancient, pissed off psychopath," he told them, his eyes boring into Eric's. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Absolutely, Guardian," Eric told him, holding his gaze; refusing to be intimidated.

The Guardian's gaze shifted to Bill, "We'll bring him in," Bill assured him, "or die trying," he added.

The Guardian motioned with his hand and guards sprang from the shadows, dragging Eric and Bill to their feet. The Guardian moved away to join Salome and they both watched them leave.


	13. Chapter 13

"If you guys could take your shirts off for me that would be great," said the small, dark haired vampire without preamble as she moved to retrieve something from behind them.

Bill and Eric glanced at each other, before doing as they were told.

Eric looked idly around the room they'd been ushered into as he took of his jacket, catching sight of what was in the open case on the table as he did so.

"What is that?" he asked, putting his jacket down next to it as the vampire returned with another case in tow.

"We call it – the iStake," she said with unnecessary dramatics, taking it out of the case to show him.

"It's catchy," he said and she smiled proudly.

"I know right?" she asked, slipping it over his shoulders, "One click and this little sucker will pierce your heart faster than a bullet," she explained, slipping behind him. "Wooden tipped of course," she added, peeking over his shoulder.

"All right, there you go," she said, finishing up and moving back in front of him.

Eric shifted uncomfortably and she shot him a sympathetic look, "It pinches a little, I know, just imagine it's a training bra," she advised, turning to pick up Bill's iStake.

"It's been a long time since I wore one," he told her, making Bill smirk and Eric caught the other vampire's small smile as she moved to strap Bill's on.

"How do you trigger these devices?" Bill asked, wincing as she clipped it in place.

"There's an app for that," she said blithely.

"You're joking," Bill said, disbelief colouring his tone.

"Nope," she said, taking a seat on the table and looking at her phone. "So if you try to do something stupid like attack me or try to run away or whatever," she mimed pressing a button on her phone, "click and splat."

Eric stifled a smile, liking her spunk.

"Efficient," Bill commented.

"Same applies if you try to remove the harnesses FYI," she continued, "these things are totally indestructible, water proof, fire proof – yadda, yadda, yadda – it knows who you had for breakfast and where you go to ground." She paused, "So, do yourselves a favour, don't f*ck around, ok? You guys are too cute to be goo."

"Thanks," Eric said drily, she smiled up at him briefly before activating the devices.

...

**A/N: Yay, Molly :) I can't decide what to do next, do people want a Pam scene or another Eric scene? Thanks for the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As requested, here is a Pam scene :) This was partly inspired by a gif (?) doing the rounds on Tumblr that had a suggested text message in the comments :)**

Pam stood on the dais at Fangtasia, leaning against the armrest of Eric's throne and typing furiously on her phone.

_Damn it, Eric, where the hell are you? Tinkerbell says that Russell is on the loose. You better not have left me here to deal with this shit on my own._

"Can I…talk to you for a minute?"

Pam held a finger up, silencing Jessica as she finished off her message.

_Please, Eric, come home._

She pressed send and turned to face her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked,

"Can I talk to you?" Jessica repeated, glancing around, "In private?"

Pam sighed and led the way into Eric's office, taking the seat behind his desk she indicated for Jessica to take the spare.

"I, um, had a visit from Steve Newlin," Jessica told her, sitting down.

"Steve Newlin?" Pam asked, surprised.

"Someone made him a vampire," Jessica began in a rush, "I don't know who his Maker is but he'd been sniffing around Jason and then tonight he came to house and he said…he said that Bill's not the King anymore." She paused, "He said it like he might know where he is."

Pam regarded her for a long moment; "You don't know where Bill is?" she clarified.

"Um, he left a message on my phone," Jessica said, fumbling with her pocket and pulling out the item in question.

She fiddled with it briefly before setting it on the desk; Bill's voice filled the room.

"_Listen, um, I'll be going away on business for a while. Nothing to worry about,"_ Pam rolled her eyes, Bill was a terrible liar._ "And hopefully it won't take more than a week or two; needless to say, whilst I'm gone…my palace is your palace, within reason, of course."_

"_How about wrapping it up?"_

Pam suppressed a start at the sound of Eric's voice in the background moments before Bill hung up; whatever Bill had gotten himself into Eric was definitely involved somehow.

"What do you think happened?" Jessica asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Russell has broken free," Pam told her flatly.

"But I thought-"

"Bill and Eric didn't kill him, they buried him," Pam interrupted her, a touch impatiently, thinking.

"They didn't…" Jessica stammered, "I mean, they wouldn't just…leave us would they?"

Pam looked up at her, refraining from making any sarcastic comments at the look on Jessica's face. "Whatever their plans are, I don't think they were able to put them into action," Pam said finally. "But, whether by accident or design, we're on our own," she added gently.

Jessica looked up at her, stricken.

"We?" she asked with a touch of hopefulness.

"_We,_" Pam said firmly.

Jessica beamed; Pam regarded her thoughtfully for a moment and felt like she understood now what Eric had meant the night he turned her.

Jessica was hardly a newborn, but – in the absence of their Makers – there was no way she was going to abandon the younger vampire to whatever fate or Russell Edgington might have in store for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric stopped in the doorway to Salome's chambers, dimly aware of the guards melting away as he regarded Salome suspiciously.

"Sheriff Northman, evening," Salome greeted him, standing with her back towards the door as she unpinned her hair.

"Thank you Chancellor, for your support at the hearing," Eric said, "we owe you our lives."

Salome shot an amused look over her shoulder, "You can stop performing," she told him, taking out the last few pins in her hair. "I have this room swept for bugs daily," she said, moving to sit on the couch, "we can be ourselves here," she added with a coy smile.

She indicated the spot next to her, "Please, sit down."

Eric wasn't entirely sure what she was up to, but he obediently came to sit down next to her; although still he took care to maintain his distance.

"You surprise me," she said, pouring some blood into the glasses on the table, "that doesn't happen very often. I expected you to at least _try_ to save her."

"Who?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Your sister," she answered, watching his reaction, "don't worry, you're secret's safe. Even Nora has no idea I know."

"How?"

"Godric."

Eric stiffened a little at the mention of his Maker's name, even after all this time it still hurt to think of him.

"He was glorious," Salome continued, "before he lost his way. He loved you the most," she said, leaning in a little. "And now I see why," she added, taking a sip of her drink.

"So Nora risked everything for you," she said after a moment, "and you're willing to let us execute her for it."

Eric gave a defeated sigh, "What choice do I have?"

"There are always choices," she reminded him.

Eric watched her; he still didn't trust her, but she was right. If he'd really wanted to save Nora he could have; so why didn't he?

If it had been Pam he would have torn half the building apart without even thinking, his throat constricted slightly at the thought of his Child as he wondered what she must think of him.

"Godric gave you one, while you bled out on that pyre," Salome said, breaking him from his thoughts, "be his companion or die."

"Are you lonely?" he asked, "Is this how you make friends?"

She bowed her head, before she stood up and walked towards the fireplace.

"Friends you can trust are a rare commodity," she paused and turned back to face him, "I sponsored Nora's Chancellorship, did you know that?"

Eric pretended to look interested, wondering what turn this conversation cum interrogation was taking now.

"I mentored her," she added.

"So her betrayal makes you look particularly bad," he said, not even bothering to hide his mocking undertone.

Salome's eyes narrowed a little as she came back to join him on the couch, "You're cold," she stated, "but it's because you've been hurt."

His thoughts flashed back to Pam's broken expression when he ordered her from his sight and he sat up a little straighter; now she was starting to annoy him.

"And that wound is still fresh," she continued with something like compassion in her voice.

Eric turned away and picked up his own drink, not willing to dwell on his pain – fresh or otherwise. "I heal quickly," he assured her, taking a sip of his drink. _And hopefully she will too_, he added silently to himself.

"Perhaps I can help you speed that along," Salome suggested, taking off her robe.

"What do you want from me?" he asked as she settled down on the bed, naked.

"But it's what you want that intrigues me," she told him.

Eric stood up, finally understanding where all this was coming from; he'd been right not to trust her, she was trying to manipulate him into incriminating himself.

He smiled inwardly, that didn't mean he wouldn't play her game.

"I had a visit this evening," Eric began conversationally with Bill as they stood in the lift a few hours later, "with a certain Chancellor."

"Interesting," Bill commented with a smirk.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "You too?"

"You know what they say about gentlemen, they don't brag about sloppy seconds," Bill told him.

Eric groaned, resisting the urge to roll his eyes; hopefully Bill had kept his wits about him during his encounter with Salome.

"What the hell does she want from us?" he muttered.

"I have no idea, but something tells me she usually gets what she wants," Bill said, Eric glanced at him; pleased that the other vampire appeared not to have been taken in by her considerable wiles.

The doors to the lift opened, revealing an armed bodyguard.

"Do you get the feeling they don't trust us?" Eric murmured as they exited the lift.

"Whatever gave you that idea," Bill muttered back.

...

**A/N: I know, I know, another Eric scene - but I promise the one we've all been waiting for will be up ASAP! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, here it is. _The_ scene. With some alterations (obviously)...I'm a bit nervous about it though, so I really hope y'all like it! Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows! x**

The loud music pulsing overhead provided the perfect cover for any noise the two vampires might have made as they opened a secret cubbyhole in the basement of Fangtasia.

"We'll leave the coffins as we've arranged them," Pam explained, "but this is where we will actually go to ground."

Jessica nodded, suppressing a shiver of fear as she considered the reason they were taking these precautions.

The music suddenly stopped and they both froze, listening.

"Everybody _out,_" commanded a voice with a steely undertone that brooked no opposition.

Pam and Jessica glanced at each other for a brief moment before Pam rushed up the stairs at vampire speed.

She came to an abrupt stop in the doorway as she caught sight of the owner of the voice; standing in the midst of the hastily departing humans was her Maker.

Her Eric.

For a brief – and ridiculous – moment she felt like she couldn't breathe as she stared at him, taking in every detail of his appearance.

"Bill!"

Jessica's delighted cry broke the moment and Pam watched with mild amusement (and a small amount of envy) as the younger vampire all but launched herself at her Maker. She looked up and found Eric watching her.

"Well, no need for apologies, right?" Pam said after a moment, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. "I'm certainly not waiting for one. Barely remember what we got all head up over," she added, attempting to look unconcerned, but Eric could tell she was lying.

"Would you mind?" he asked, ignoring her comments and motioning her towards his office.

She pushed off the doorframe with a touch of petulance and led the way to his office; Eric sent a look over his shoulder, warning Bill to stay in the bar with Jessica.

"Why is Jessica here?" he asked quietly, shutting the door behind them.

"Russell has escaped," Pam said flatly, "and we didn't know where you and Bill had gone." She paused, "I wasn't about to _abandon_ her," she added pointedly.

"Who told you Russell had escaped?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"Sookie," she replied, her brow furrowing as she regarded him, "why?"

She sat on the edge of his desk as he started pacing, "Only four people knew where he was buried," Eric explained, coming to a stop and looking at her, "one of them must have set him free." He moved so that he was towering over her, "I know it wasn't me," he added in a low tone.

Pam stared at him, torn between hurt and shock, "You think it was me?" she whispered, "How could you think it was me?" she demanded, suddenly angry and shoving him in the chest, "A century together and never _once_ have I done anything to hurt you," she reminded him, her voice rising, "to hurt _us_. How could you think that I would dig up Russell Edgington?"

He turned away from her and she felt tears prick her eyes as the fight left her, "You're my Maker, Eric, and I would die for you – gladly – a thousand times before I would ever betray you."

Unseen by Pam, Eric's face contorted with pain at the thought of losing her.

"You know I would," she added as the silence stretched on between them.

His thoughts flashed to Nora and he once again compared the two most important women in his life; recognising that Pam would never betray him, but Nora…?

"If I mean so little to you," Pam began, misinterpreting his silence, "then why keep me around? If you can't trust me more than _Bill Compton_ or a _werewolf_ then release me and get it over with."

He spun on his heel to stare at her, disbelief and hurt written all over his face, but she was beyond caring now.

"Just say the words: as your Maker, I release you," she continued, her voice breaking slightly, "say it and we're _done_."

By this point her eyes had filled with tears, blurring her vision and meaning she didn't realise he'd moved until she found herself crushed against him.

"Say it!" she sobbed, trying in vain to shove him away.

He ignored her feeble attempts to push him off and tightened his hold on her, "No," he said firmly, "I'm not going to let you go," he told her.

Pam unconsciously bunched his shirt in her fists, pulling him closer as she sobbed against his chest, "You left me…" she whispered, hating how broken she sounded.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"You're a bastard," she muttered, her tears subsiding.

"I know."

"I missed you," she said finally, closing her eyes and slipping her arms around him with a small sigh.

"I know," he said again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and pulling her even closer, "I missed you too."

…

"Not Pam," Eric said much later that evening as he came to re-join Bill in the main area of the bar.

"You're certain?" Bill asked, keeping his tone low and half an eye on Jessica who was preparing some Tru Blood.

"She wasn't lying," he said firmly, taking the seat next to Bill. "What did Jessica say?" Eric asked, glancing at the bar.

"Nothing to suggest she might know anything about Russell," Bill replied, he glanced at Eric. "You're certain there was no one else you told, not even your sister?"

"You mean the one who was _in_ the authority?" Eric said, looking at Bill like he was mad; Nora was many things, his confidant was not one of them. "I'd hoped you'd think more of me," he added, pretending to be hurt.

"Russell's a great martyr to the opposition," Bill reminded him easily, "if she was planning a coup he could be very useful."

"If Nora was planning a coup I would know about it," he said dismissively, leaning back in his chair, "and I still wouldn't have given her Russell. I'm not suicidal," he added, ignoring the memory of the Moon Goddess Emporium.

Bill sighed, "We need to go to ground; tomorrow we will have to cast the net wider." He rubbed a hand tiredly across his face, "There's a leak somewhere," he added ominously before smiling at Jessica and accepting the bottle of Tru Blood she handed him.

Eric said nothing, thinking over the situation moodily; his mood only brightened when Pam came to join them.


	17. Chapter 17

The next evening, Pam woke up alone.

Not in itself an odd occurrence, Eric usually woke up before her, but she had hoped he might have stayed longer. Cautiously she sought him out through their bond and was relieved to not only to find he was still in the building, but to feel the wave of reassurance he sent her.

For the first time in a long time she smiled.

She glanced to the side as she sat up and realised she wasn't alone after all: Jessica was still 'asleep' next to her.

She watched the younger vampire for a few moments with something akin to affection, before sensing Eric's presence above her; she climbed out of the cubbyhole.

"Where's Bill?" she asked, meeting him on the stairs.

"He had an errand," he explained, taking her hand as she nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sit," he added, after a moment, tugging her towards him and taking a seat on the stairs.

She did as she was bid, waiting as he absently traced circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"We shouldn't fool ourselves," he began in a low tone after a long moment, avoiding her eyes, "searching for Russell Edgington is a suicide mission, even if Bill and I get him we will still be facing a treason charge."

"I thought you had friends in the Authority," she said quietly and he looked up at her.

"I had _a_ friend," he told her, "but she can't help me anymore," Pam bristled a little at the thought of yet _another_ woman in Eric's life, but made no comment. Eric gave her hand a small squeeze, but otherwise pretended not to have noticed her reaction.

"Either Russell will have our heads, or the Authority will. There is no other option," he explained, sounding resigned.

Pam didn't even need to think about her response, "I'll go with you," she offered, "we've defeated Russell before we could put up a fight against the Authority."

Eric gave her a sad smile, "The end may come soon and I can't have you there," he told her softly.

"Eric, I want to," she told him, squeezing his hand for good measure.

"No," he said firmly, looking into her eyes, "what you said in anger…" he broke off with a sigh, "you are my only progeny, my one legacy. I need you to live when I am gone."

Pam felt tears well in her eyes again and she swiped them away with her free hand, wondering idly when she'd become such an emotional mess. "You don't seriously expect me to just stay here and let you face this alone, do you?" she demanded softly.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do," he said, voice taking on a steely tone. "This is the last thing I will ever ask of you," he told her, "stay safe, stay _alive_," he added, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Eric-" she began, but he cut her off by kissing her; softly at first, but he soon deepened it, burying his hands in her hair.

"Whatever happens, remember that I love you," he said softly as they broke apart.

He was gone in the next moment, leaving a slightly bewildered Pam in his wake.

...

**A/N: So...um, hope you like the way these scenes went in my version. Hopefully will have more up ASAP :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks again for all the encouragement for this, I'm so glad people are enjoying it. It's certainly been fun to write :)**

"Awkward time for a drop in Bill," Eric commented catching sight of Sookie with Alcide through the window as he came to join the other vampire outside Sookie's house.

"Jessica mentioned Sookie had been having a rough go of it," Bill said by way of explanation.

"She seems to be recovering nicely," Eric commented drily, surprising himself by how little he cared about the situation and musing that if it had been Pam he would have ripped the other man's head off.

Apparently his priorities were starting to align themselves properly once more; considering the tenuous state his relationship with Pam was in, his 'feelings' for Sookie were a side effect of the curse he was glad to be rid of.

He glanced at Bill, "Can we go back to looking for Russell now?"

"We _are_ looking for Russell," Bill replied, "clearly without any success. Sookie could be useful," he added, not taking his eyes off the scene before them.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "I don't think she wants anything to do with us again," he reminded Bill, hoping it would be enough to make him leave.

"I don't think we give her the choice," Bill ground out and Eric regarded him curiously, wondering at the wisdom of his decision.

"You're jealous," he commented after a moment.

Bill glanced at him, "Please," he muttered.

"You realise there's more at stake here than who Sookie decides to sleep with."

"You're letting your own feelings cloud the issue," Bill retorted.

Eric rolled his eyes, "I just think we'd be wasting our time."

"I'm still your king," Bill reminded him, striding off.

Eric bowed mockingly behind him, before following him into Sookie's house.

To say that Sookie wasn't pleased to see them would be an understatement.

Quite apart from them ruining her evening with Alcide, they soon discovered that she also held them responsible for Tara's death as neither of them had come to her aid.

Eric resisted the urge to tell her that her mood swings gave him whiplash and settled for watching Bill try to calm her down whilst simultaneously twisting her arm into helping them. Admirable aims to be sure, but neither of which were helped by Alcide who refused to leave and seemed to have designated himself her protector.

"We could go on like this all night," he commented from where he had stationed himself in the doorway to Sookie's kitchen, "but it won't get us anywhere – will you help us find Russell or not?"

"After all the help you've given me? I don't know that I want to," Sookie replied huffily.

Eric was at her side in an instant, "Care to say that again?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous as he towered over her, making her flinch.

"That's _enough_," Alcide said, moving to muscle Eric out of the way.

"Back off, Wolf," Eric hissed through his fangs, "it's not worth it," he added, glancing at Sookie and taking a step back.

"Get out of my house," Sookie said quietly, looking down at her hands that were clenched in her lap.

"What?" Bill demanded.

Sookie looked up at him, "You heard me," she said, her voice steady despite the lone tear that made its way down her cheek. She lifted her chin defiantly, "I rescind my invitation."

Eric glowered at her, but said nothing as he allowed himself to be pulled from her house. Bill, on the other hand, fought against it, desperately trying to change her mind; to no avail.

Once they were out of the house, Alcide slammed the door.

"Nice going," Bill said after a moment.

Eric shrugged, "I doubt her presence would have made any difference."

"Well, I guess now we'll never know," Bill replied petulantly.

"You make it sound like you would have changed her mind," Eric commented as he led the way from Sookie's house.

"At least I wouldn't have gotten our invitations rescinded," Bill retorted.

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "I can think of worse fates than being banned from Sookie's presence," he replied easily.

Bill still looked doubtful and Eric left him to his musings.

Ever since Pam had asked to be released Eric had come to the conclusion that no matter what he felt for Nora or may have felt for Sookie, Pam was the only one that truly mattered.

From now on he would do whatever it took to get back to her or he would die trying.


	19. Chapter 19

"Where's Bill?" Jessica asked, climbing out of the cubbyhole to join Pam.

Pam blinked and turned to look at her from where she was still sitting on the stairs, "Uh, they had to go," she explained, silently cursing Bill for just leaving Jessica without a word.

Again.

"Oh," Jessica said, sounding very small. Pam's eyes narrowed a little; if Bill survived this she would kill him herself.

"Don't worry, Cheeto," Pam told her, attempting to be consoling, "they're big boys, they can handle themselves." She stood up, "Besides, we have a bar to run," she added with a smile.

"We do?" Jessica asked, moving to follow Pam up the stairs.

Pam resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Jessica's awed tone at being included; what did Bill do? Keep her under a rock?

"I need a waitress," Pam explained, opening the door and motioning for Jessica to go through first, "just keep the drinks coming and don't drop anything."

Jessica nodded and scuttled over to the bar.

"Not so fast," Pam called after her, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned around slowly and Pam made a show of looking her up and down, "Do you honestly think I would let you work here dressed like that?" she asked.

Jessica glanced down at her jeans and button up shirt, she pulled a face, "I guess not."

"I'll get Ginger to pick up some clothes for us on her way in," Pam said, walking away in the direction of Eric's office.

"Pam?" Jessica called after her; Pam stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised. "Thank you," Jessica said simply, "for letting me stay."

"Just don't make me regret it," Pam warned her, although her small smile took the sting out of her words.

Jessica beamed at her, "I'll do my best," she promised.

Pam shot her a bemused look, but said nothing as she continued on her way to Eric's office.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Some of the dialogue in this has been shifted around from the original, just so you know ;)**

"I don't know what you were so worried about," Eric commented much later as he drove the truck he and Bill had 'borrowed' from Alcide's company.

"We were just lucky that whoever dug Russell up didn't do a very good job of cleaning up after themselves," Bill replied.

"Does it seem a little too neat for you?" Eric asked after a moment.

"I don't know, would your sister really be so careless?" Bill retorted.

Eric snarled and flashed his fangs at him, "We've been through this," he reminded Bill in a low tone, "just because he thought it was a woman doesn't mean that woman was Nora, or even correct."

"Who else could have set us up so easily?"

"She tried to get us out of the country."

"So she _says_," Bill grumbled, "what if she's just using us to get Russell to help her."

Eric took a calming breath, "And why would she do that?"

"To help her cause," Bill replied, clearly having given it some thought, "Russell wouldn't do anything for free but if she serves us up to him, she has something to bargain with."

"You're just being paranoid," Eric told him, trying not to see the logic in what Bill was proposing.

"Why is she still alive?" Bill demanded.

Eric gave a long suffering sigh, "I don't know Bill."

"She's a traitor and a liar, just like her brother," Bill muttered.

Eric slammed on the brakes, "Take that back," he growled through his fangs, gripping the steering wheel in an effort not to lunge at Bill as he glared at him.

The sound of a phone ringing cut off whatever reply Bill might have made and Eric retracted his fangs as Bill fished the phone from his pocket.

As he answered the phone the Authority had given them, Eric wondered idly what had happened to the phones Nora had confiscated.

"Hello?"

"_Hey guys,"_ came a chipper voice on the other end, _"it's Molly, remember me? Just giving you a shout out to let you know your countdown has started."_

Bill and Eric glanced at each other, "Our countdown?"

"_Yeah, your iStakes are set to activate at dawn. Bummer, right?"_ Molly sympathised.

"There must be some kind of mistake," Bill insisted.

"_No, I'm launching a test. Are you iStakes online?"_

Eric and Bill both looked down uneasily to find see a red dot glowing through their shirts.

"They're glowing," Bill confirmed.

"_Cool, we're good to go. Good luck."_ She paused, _"If you don't make it, it's been rad serving you. Peace out."_

Bill stared at the phone after she'd hung up.

"'Peace out'?" Eric muttered to himself as he put the truck into gear again.

"We don't have much time," Bill said ominously, ignoring his comment.

Eric clenched his jaw but said nothing as he adjusted his hold on the steering wheel; turning off the main road they continued to follow the instructions they had glamoured from one of Alcide's employees and found themselves outside an abandoned building.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Bill commented as they climbed out of the truck.

Eric gave a noncommittal 'hmm' as he led the way inside.


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you really need to jump at every shadow?" Eric asked a few minutes later.

"I'm not jumping," Bill protested.

"Good, because I'm not going to hold your hand," Eric told him absently.

Bill narrowed his eyes, "I do not need to-"

"Shh," Eric interrupted him, glancing off to the side, "did you hear that?"

Bill listened for a moment, before giving up, "Hear what?"

Eric shook his head a little, "I don't know, something…" he trailed off as he disappeared down a darkened corridor.

Bill sighed and followed him into the darkness, they both stopped short as they found themselves in a room full of humans hanging from what looked like meat hooks; only one of whom was conscious.

"Please, help me," he begged, "I'm too skinny…I…please…take…take the others…" he continued, incoherent with fear.

"Where do they take the prisoners?" Bill asked, ignoring his pleas.

"Down the hallway…screaming…!" Bill and Eric glanced at each other as the man continued to ramble fearfully, "Please…get me down for here…I-I've got money…!"

Their decision made, Bill and Eric left the room, ignoring his continued pleas for help; making their way down the hallway he had indicated, they paused long enough to each pick up a makeshift stake.

"He's close," Eric muttered as they rounded a corner.

"Took you long enough," drawled a voice, Bill and Eric stopped in the doorway to a small room and regarded Russell's prone form. "What an infernal racket you've been making," he added, turning his head slowly to look at them.

"Hello old friend," Eric greeted him, speaking through his fangs as he approached the bed Russell was lying on. "Do you remember me?" he asked, leaning in close to Russell's face, "I've come to finish what we've started."

"As my great love Talbot used to say to me," Russell said weakly, "give it your best shot," he finished his tone and face hardening as a werewolf sprang out of nowhere, taking Bill by surprise.

Eric whirled away from Russell, coming to Bill's aid as more werewolves filled the room.

The fight was short and fierce as the two vampires dispatched the werewolves; throwing one against the wall, Eric was distracted long enough for Russell to pin him to the ground.

Ordinarily no match for the much older vampire, Russell's weakened state allowed Eric to break free of his hold. Pinning Russell against the wall, Eric pressed his makeshift stake against the other vampire's chest.

"I want you to know that I shall _truly_ enjoy killing you," Eric told him, fangs bared as he moved to stake him.

He stopped as Bill suddenly appeared behind him, pressing his own stake against Eric's back. "If he dies, _we_ will die," Bill growled, "if we take him back alive, maybe we won't have to die."

"Unlikely," Eric muttered, lining up his stake once more.

"But possible," Bill insisted, moving so that he was looking Eric in the face. "Maybe you're ready to die," he continued, "or maybe you're just bored having lived for a thousand years. But you do _not_ make that decision for me."

Eric wavered, remembering his private promise to try and get back to Pam; impossible as it seemed.

He suppressed a sigh; he owed it to her to try.

Reluctantly he retracted his fangs and relaxed his hold on Russell, setting his stake aside as he did so.

All three vampires started and turned around, flashing their fangs, as half a dozen vampires spilled into the room, weapons at the ready.

"We'll take it from here," Kibwe informed them, stepping into the room.

Bill and Eric stepped aside, allowing the Authority guards to take Russell into their custody and lead him away.

"You'd better hope you're in the ground when I am fully restored," Russell warned Kibwe, momentarily breaking free of the guard's hold, "and, oh, I will be," he assured him. "The _Authority_," he spat, "what f*cking Authority do you have? Given to you by what – Lilith? You _idiots_, you're no better than humans with your absurd, magical, fake religion." Behind Kibwe, Eric suppressed a smirk, "There is no Lilith."

At this last comment, Kibwe snapped and punched Russell in the face. "That is blasphemy," he said easily as Russell straightened. Kibwe turned to Bill and Eric, ignoring Russell's continued diatribe as he was dragged away.

"It seems our faith in you was not as misplaced as Roslyn seemed to think," he said finally.

"We aim to please," Eric replied drily.

Kibwe snorted softly, "We shall see," he said enigmatically, motioning for them to accompany him out of the building.

...

**A/N: Sadly, I won't be able to write more over the weekend, but I hope that posting multiple chapters this time will make up for that :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I apologise for the delay in uploading new chapters, but my computer broke and pretty much the only thing it was good for was going on Tumblr. I have since gotten a new computer and everything will (hopefully) run much smoother & quicker :)  
Anyways, hope you enjoy these latest updates! Thanks again for all the support x**

In what was starting to feel like an all too familiar scenario, Eric and Bill were under armed guard in the lift at the Authority Headquarters.

"No welcoming party," Eric observed drily to Bill, glancing around the reception that was empty save for the female vampire who was sitting behind the desk; ignoring them. "This can't be good," he added as they stepped out.

"At least it's not a firing squad," Bill commented, looking around in turn.

They followed the guards into the council chamber where they were greeted with several hearty 'congratulations' from the seated council members.

"Hail the conquering heroes," Salome said, raising her glass and crossing the room to join them.

Eric resisted the urge to smirk as her words brought to mind the genie from _Aladdin_; once again reminding himself to do something about Pam's predilection for Disney movies.

The thought of Pam gave him a small stab of pain and he reminded himself to stay focused.

"Everyone's very impressed," Salome continued, kissing Bill on the cheek and patting Eric's shoulder. "Have a seat," she urged, motioning them over to the couches.

"And, you don't need these anymore," Molly said, coming over to deactivate the iStakes.

"Our heartfelt congratulations and gratitude to you both," the accented vampire – Dieter as Eric had recently learned – said with a smile.

Out of the corner of his eye Eric saw Bill smile at the over vampire, clearing beginning to relax. Eric remained unmoved.

"Stand still," Molly commanded him, "don't want to accidentally activate this thing; that would be ironic."

Eric bent a little so they were at eye level, "But funny," he told her with a smirk that wasn't quite genuine.

She pulled a face at him, smiling a little at his attempt at humour and his smirk turned into a small, genuine smile as he decided he liked the younger vampire.

"I still can't believe you brought that psychopath back, _alive_," Roslyn said, "you boys are starting to grow on me," she added with a suggestive wink.

"Have you learned who released Russell from the ground to begin with?" Eric asked, ignoring everyone's attempts at small talk.

"Salome has been interrogating Russell, but…" Kibwe trailed off with a shake of his head.

"He's been a little tight lipped," Salome conceded, picking up a couple of glasses from the table, "but we should know soon," she assured them. "But for a moment, at least, let's celebrate," she added, her tone lightening as she handed them both a glass.

Eric eyed her, something was off but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"If possible, I would like to speak with Chancellor Gainsborough," Eric said as Salome and Bill chinked glasses.

"Chancellor Gainsborough has revealed her true sanguinist leanings," Salome told him, her eyes boring into his.

Eric resisted looking at Bill, unwilling to see his 'I told you so' expression.

"Anyway, I should go back to interrogating Russell Edgington," Salome continued, moving away. This time Eric did glance at Bill and was surprised to see he looked concerned rather than triumphant.

"I'm hoping he will provide us with a wealth of useful intelligence," Salome added, putting her glass down on the small table.

"Be careful," Eric told her, noting her startled expression, "he's the strongest vampire I've ever met."

"He's been silvered," Salome assured him, "intravenously. Trust me. Congratulations again and thank you both for what you've done, we will not forget."

"It was our duty," Bill said proudly and Eric resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Salome left the room and Molly came to remove Bill's iStake.

"Boy scout," he muttered.

"Delinquent," Bill shot back.

Molly laughed and Eric was prevented from teasing her a little as Roman burst into the room.

"My boys!" he greeted them, "My boys, there are my boys!" he continued, looking a little bit like a frat boy as he held up a wine keg and steered Salome back into the room with his arm around her waist. "From here on known as the boys who took down Russell Edgington," Roman continued, clapping Eric on the shoulder, "how's that sound? Well done," he finished, smiling proudly at each of them in turn.

"Roman, that looks like a very _special_ bottle of blood," Roslyn said with a knowing smile.

"Yes it is, Roslyn," he affirmed, "eighteenth century, Austrian. Not that I know too much about these fancy antique bloods," he added, moving to the couches, "all I know is that they cost a f*cking f*ckload of money," he said in hushed tones. "Sit," he commanded, sitting down and gesturing expansively at the empty seats around him.

Bill and Eric did as they were bid, watching at Roman took a sip from the bottle.

"Interesting," he commented, handing it to Eric. "You two have delivered a psychopath terrorist, probably the greatest individual threat to vampire-human relations and because of that you saved many, many lives; human as well as vampire. So on behalf of them both, I thank you."

Roman smiled at them again as the other vampires raised their glasses in a toast, signalling their agreement with his speech.

Eric found himself wondering when the 'but' would come; everything seemed too good to last.

"In all fairness, Guardian, we didn't do anything except lead you to Russell," Eric said quietly.

"No, no, no," Roman protested, "you did exactly what I wanted," he told them, "now I know you're with me," he added, suddenly turning serious.

_Here it comes_, Eric thought to himself.

"You do believe in co-existence with humans," Roman continued.

"Wholeheartedly," Bill piped up, ever the dutiful lapdog.

"There are certain humans I've felt…protective towards," Eric conceded as he realised they were waiting for his affirmation. "In the past," he added, thinking about how his feelings for Sookie had changed and neglecting to mention that the only human he'd had particularly strong feelings for was now his child.

"Yeah," Roman said, sounding unconvinced, "but you do believe that the sanguinista…vision, in reality endorses slavery and torture to those who delivered us into life before death?" He paused, "Right?"

Eric smiled, "I was never very religious, as long as the affairs of humans do not adversely affect me," he affected a simpering expression, "I do remain a pacifist."

Roman leaned across and then laughed, "You are just too cool for school to admit that you believe in something other than yourself."

The words 'I believe in Pam' threatened to escape, but he held them in check as he waited for Roman to finish.

"Excuse me," Salome's soft voice cut through Roman's laughter, "I should continue interrogating our prisoner," she said, leaving her seat on the armrest next to Bill.

"Don't bother, we're going to execute him," Roman told her, leaning back in his seat.

"But-?"

"We're at war," Roman explained, cutting her off, "just because we have caught one very visible enemy does not mean that the war is over. I must admit," he continued, standing up and beginning to pace the room. "I do find it ironic that we proponents of co-existence find it so very difficult to co-exist with our enemies, but the reason for that is simple: they're evil." He paused for effect; "They look to themselves to justify their sadism, their greed, their lust…" he trailed off as he began to pray.

Eric watched the other Chancellors as they closed their eyes to join him, noting some were more enthusiastic than others.

"Guardian, he knows so much," Salome began, cutting him off mid-prayer, "and I agree execution is-"

"I wouldn't believe anything he has to tell us," Roman interrupted her. "Oh, and by the way, he's batsh*t crazy."

The other Chancellors laughed, "Yes, Guardian," Salome agreed mildly.

"In fact, I want to execute him tonight," Roman continued, walking back to his seat, "as soon as possible. Has he been silvered?"

"Less than an hour ago," Salome assured him, "shall I give him another dose and then bring him to you?" she asked.

"Excellent," Roman agreed, sniffing the bottle of vintage blood, "slap an iStake on him, I don't want to get dirty," he added as Salome left the room.

She acknowledged his command with a brief nod and was gone.

"Guardian," Eric began, leaning over as the other vampire sat down, "I request permission to visit Chancellor Gainsborough in her cell."

Roman's face remained unreadable, "Why?"

"She's my sister," Eric said after a long moment, hearing gasps from the other Chancellors but noting that Roman's face remained unchanged.

So he _had_ known after all.

"You will be at the execution," Roman said, making the request sound like a command.

Eric raised his eyebrow a fraction, "I wouldn't miss it," he assured him.

Next to him, Bill shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Roman turned his attention to him, "And you?" he asked.

"Oh, I love a good execution," Bill assured him, taking a sip of his drink.

Roman smiled, before nodding his acquiesce to Eric's request; Eric left the room in an instant.


	23. Chapter 23

Jessica stood behind the bar at Fangtasia, polishing glasses and shooting glances at Pam who was sitting at the end of the bar counting the evening's takings.

"Spit it out, Cheeto," Pam demanded, not looking up.

Jessica started at the sound of her voice; she should have known Pam would notice.

"I was just wondering…" she bit her lip nervously, "do you miss Eric?"

Pam looked up at her.

"Only…I miss Bill," she confessed, "which is weird because it's not like we spend all that much time together and sometimes he drives me completely up the wall but he's always…there, you know?" she explained in a rush.

Pam regarded her thoughtfully for a few moments, "It's natural in the first few years to feel particularly close to and dependent on your Maker," Pam explained in a careful tone, "even if you've been released."

Jessica's shoulders slumped a little, "Oh."

Pam suppressed a sigh, "But, yes, I do miss Eric."

Jessica's expression brightened at the thought that she wasn't being pathetic, or at least wasn't alone if she was.

"Do you think they're ok?" she asked after a moment.

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "They've dealt with worse."

"We'd know if something was wrong though, right?"

Pam thought about all the times Eric had blocked their bond out of a misplaced attempt to protect her. "Yes," she said finally, she nodded at the glasses, "now quit worrying and finish up the rest of those," she ordered.

Jessica ducked her head and quickened her pace, "I'm going to put these away," Pam continued, gathering up the books, "then we should go to ground."

Without waiting for Jessica to reply, or to even acknowledge her statement, Pam stalked to Eric's office; almost slamming the door behind her as she entered.

She took a deep, steadying breath before moving to put the books away.

She hadn't been lying to Jessica, she did miss Eric but she had lied when she said they would know. Bill had most likely blocked his bond with Jessica in much the same way Eric had blocked theirs.

Eric always operated on the principle that the less she knew about the trouble he might be in the safer she would be, but he never considered how it usually made her worry about him more.

Especially as his only ally at the moment appeared to Bill, who Pam was quite sure would sacrifice Eric in the blink of an eye if it would save his own skin.

She glanced at the door, sometimes she thought he might even do the same with his progeny should he feel the need.

That had been part of the reason why she had taken Jessica in; Eric could be a selfish jerk, but he'd never leave her high and dry. But Bill she wasn't so sure about, he'd never wanted Jessica and she wasn't certain how strong their bond was – on his side at least.

She wasn't sure how or even why, but she had become quite fond of Jessica and in an odd way felt responsible for her. So she wasn't about to let Bill – or anyone else – put her in harm's way.


	24. Chapter 24

Eric watched in disapproving silence as Nora continued to pray to Lilith; she was either completely oblivious or deliberating ignoring his presence.

He wondered how he could have been so blind as to not see that she was somehow a part of the conspiracy. But then, he'd always had a blind spot when it came to his sister.

It wasn't that he believed she could do no wrong, it was more that he believed she could do no wrong to _him_; that he could trust her.

Unfortunately, it was slowly dawning on him that there was only one female – only one _person_ – whom he could trust implicitly and that was Pam.

Who was also the only person he'd suspected of betraying him; he wondered vaguely if the curse had addled his brain more than he was aware of.

He was broken from his thoughts as Russell was half-dragged, half-carried passed him; spouting off a list of grievances.

"Roman has decreed Russell's execution for tonight," Salome said, pausing by Nora's cell and looking in at her. Eric thought it was a little odd that she would address Nora directly and he regarded her thoughtfully as she followed the other vampires.

"They're executing him tonight," Nora murmured, distracting Eric from his musings.

"Oh, so now you're acknowledging my presence," he said sarcastically.

"It's happening," she whispered, ignoring his comment and closing her eyes, "it's finally happening after all this time."

Eric began to feel uneasy, "What is happening?"

"God's plan," Nora breathed, opening her eyes to look at him, "made manifest by…her." Eric's uneasiness intensified as he watched her tilt her head back in wonder, "Thank you Lilith," she whispered reverently, "thank you, she who transcends death."

"How did you know where Russell was?" he asked, she looked up at him, smiling like a child at Christmastime, "Did you release him?" he demanded.

She shook her head, "No, it's a miracle," she told him joyfully, "it's all part of her plan. She was right, she's been right all along!"

Eric froze as he processed all that she had said; realising that the 'her' she was referring to wasn't Lilith but another vampire. Out of the three female vampires he'd met, only two seemed likely suspects – Roslyn and…

Eric took off at vampire speed towards the council chamber.

He could hear sounds of a struggle as he came nearer and he entered the room just in time to see Russell pin Roman down on the council table, stake in hand.

"Peace is for _pussies_," he declared before staking Roman.

Eric glanced at Bill and saw his own apprehension reflected back at him; no one moved as Russell stood up.

"Everyone – protocol!" Dieter yelled, breaking the silence and rushing into action.

Russell ignored the pandemonium that followed Dieter's cry and pinned Eric to the ground, "You and me, together at last," he said as the lights suddenly went out. After a brief pause, bright lights began flashing intermittedly.

Dimly he could hear Molly wondering aloud why the iStake didn't work and hear Bill calling his name as he felt Russell hoist him up, securing him to the wall by his neck.

"Remain shielded!" called out a voice as a vampire SWAT team rushed into the building.

His task apparently complete, Russell left him and amidst the yelling and whispered prayers he heard the SWAT team leader call out that Russell had been captured.

The lights snapped on and Eric managed a small smile at the sight of Russell contained in a silver net.

The other vampires got to their feet and Eric watched as Bill spun around in a small circle, "Eric?" he asked, before catching sight of him and moving tentatively towards him, "Eric?" he asked again.

"The view from up here is spectacular," Eric informed him.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Have made it over halfway through S5 now (yay!), remember to let me know if there's anything you'd like to see :)****  
**

Eric leaned back against the wall of the cell he and Bill had been placed in, still trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Whoever it was used us, Eric," Bill said, breaking the silence. "They used us to deliver Roman's killer right to him."

If the situation wasn't so serious Eric would have asked Bill if he had any other talents besides stating the obvious, instead he steeled himself and admitted what he had begun to suspect.

"Nora," he said quietly, "she must have broken Russell out, it had to have been her."

Bill glared in his direction, "You swore you never told her."

"I didn't," Eric insisted calmly, "but I was with her while you attended Russell's execution. She knew what was coming."

"I don't care how f*cking old Russell Edgington is," Bill declared, getting to his feet and pacing the cell. "Pure silver sent coursing through a vampire's veins is _still_ pure silver coursing through his veins. We both saw how fast he was on top of Roman."

"Salome," Eric explained softly, "there wasn't any silver"

Bill reeled a little at the thought, but recovered quickly, "Nora was locked up the whole time," he said thoughtfully, "she must have had an accomplice. At least one."

Both of them looked over to where Molly sat typing furiously at a computer.

"Molly?" Bill questioned, as the two moved towards her, stopping just short of the bars of the cell. "Molly," he tried again, his tone insistent as she gave no response.

She looked up, frustrated, "What's your problem?"

"Are you a sanguinista?" Bill asked simply.

"No!" she protested.

"Why didn't the iStake work?" Eric demanded.

"Ah, duh," she said, looking at them like they were stupid, "that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Are you loyal to Roman Zimojic?" Bill pressed, "Do you believe mainstreaming is the only choice?"

"Of course," Molly insisted, starting to look a little hurt by their questioning. "You guys are whacked," she added.

Bill pursed his lips and stepped away from the bars, Eric continued to regard Molly as she turned back to the computer.

He wanted to believe her, but he was no longer certain he could trust his instincts.

"Bill Compton," Kibwe said, entering the room, "Sherriff Northman. Chancellor Agrippa would like a word with you in her chamber."

Both vampires glanced at each other before obediently following Kibwe.


	26. Chapter 26

"Gentlemen," Salome greeted them as they both stopped outside the doorway to her chamber.

"Chancellor Agrippa," Bill greeted her.

"Come in," she said with a smile.

Nora stepped forward, "Brother, I want you to-"

"Go f*ck yourself Nora," Eric told her, not even sparing her a glance.

He knew without looking that he had hurt her, but he was beyond caring.

Salome's eyes flicked between them, "I'll ask again," she said in a conciliating tone, "please, come in."

Bill and Eric glanced at each other, before stepping across the threshold. The curtains behind Salome and Nora twitched and Russell jumped out.

Bill and Eric took up defensive positions, fangs out.

"Fangs," Russell said with a mocking grin, "you're such boys, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to make an entrance is all," he explained, holding up his hands with a dramatic flair.

"Russell enough," Nora said quietly.

Russell narrowed his eyes a little, but she didn't notice.

"Put your fangs away," Salome said softly, "we're all friends here."

"Like f*ck we are," Bill retorted.

"Oh, I think we can be," Russell said, coming over to join them, "I changed my tune. You killed my Talbot," he continued, looking at Eric, "but I forgive you. Now you go."

"You slaughtered my entire family," Eric said through his fangs, making Bill glance at him in surprise.

Eric felt a wave of sadness and compassion from Nora, but he ignored her.

"Bygones," Russell said dismissively, making Eric tense. "Olive branch time. I'm making an effort here, it would behove you to respond in kind."

"Why should we believe you when no more than an hour ago-" Bill began, but Russell ignored him, turning to Eric.

"Tell me Northman," he said, coming to stand in front of him, "when you were hanging up there on one of those proud, untoned Turkish marble columns did you ever stop to wonder why I didn't kill you when I could have so _easily_?"

"Still wondering actually," Eric admitted, as he and Bill retracted their fangs.

"It's because I have been born again," Russell declared, moving back to stand just behind Salome's right shoulder, "made again in my new Maker's image."

"Your _new_ Maker of course," Eric said derisively with a glance in Nora's direction.

"Brother I would never-" Nora started, once again stepping towards him.

"Stop calling me that!" Eric spat, cutting her off and stalking towards her. "You 'rescuing' us from the Authority, our getting caught – everything was a f*cking lie!" he bellowed, towering over her.

"Yes, I knew about Russell," Nora admitted, holding his gaze steadily, "but that's why I tried to save you. Because I didn't trust he wouldn't come after you."

"Oh ye of little faith," Russell admonished her.

Eric turned away from her, annoyed that she had caused him to lose his temper. He clenched his jaw as he returned to his place next to Bill, knowing that the real reason for his anger stemmed from his guilt at putting his trust in the wrong woman.

He should have known by now that Pam was the only one he could trust.

"I dug Russell up," Salome told them steadily.

"How did you know where he was?" Bill asked, surprised.

Salome gave him an almost pitying look, "The night you were ordered to show him the True Death, I followed you."

"Why?"

"Russell Edgington was the only vampire I knew of powerful enough to take Roman Zimojic out," she explained, a hint of pain crossing her face at the mention of Roman.

"Power aside, you had unparalleled access to the Guardian," Bill replied, clearly not convinced. "If you wanted him gone, wouldn't it have been easier to do it yourself?"

"The Book is very clear on this subject, the Guardian's blood is sacrosanct," Salome said sadly, "he alone shall determine when his essence shall flow. What happened tonight was inevitable," she paused and blood collected in the corners of her eyes, "but I say this with the deepest regret."

"Bullsh*t," Bill spat, "you can't play the grieving widow _and_ the leader of a coup at the same time. I see you. All you want is power."

"I want to share it," Salome insisted, "with Nora, Russell, with the two of you – with _every_one."

Eric resisted the urge to snort, like hell she wanted to share her newly found power.

"Too much vampire blood has been spilt in the singular pursuit of power," she continued, "and why? Lilith gives us more than enough to go around."

Beside her Russell was nodded reverently and Eric regarded him closely, still unconvinced by his show of piety.

"Join us," Nora begged, holding out her hand, "Please."

"Never," Eric said firmly, his eyes letting her know that he was rejecting more than just her offer. "You bible banging c*nts," he added derisively.

"What about you, Mr. Compton?" Salome asked, cocking her head to the side.

Bill paused for much longer than Eric thought necessary.

"I still believe that without peaceful coexistence between our species, neither species will survive," Bill said finally, causing Eric to relax slightly. "Mainstreaming is the only way," he added, taking a step back with Eric.

Salome considered them both for a long moment and Eric caught sight of Nora looking pleadingly in Salome's direction.

He lifted his chin defiantly, he'd meant what he said: he would never join them. If he did, he had no doubt that Pam would be dragged into it as well and there was no way he was ever going to allow that to happen.

Especially not with Russell around.

"Tomorrow night we're having a ceremony," Salome began slowly, "an initiation of sorts, I still would like to give you the option to participate."

Nora gave an audible sigh of relief, "Thank you Salome, you've shown tremendous mercy."

"No," Salome corrected her, "_Lilith_ has shown _her_ mercy."

"Hell yes," Russell agreed enthusiastically, holding his hands up to the sky with a beatific smile that Eric found truly terrifying, "she has."

"Tomorrow night then," Salome said, ignoring Russell's outburst.

"Yes," Bill said shortly.

"Until tomorrow," Eric agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So, I got bored recapping all the stupid Authority scenes so some of them are going to be skipped/paraphrased from now on. Also, I did a very long babysitting stint recently which means I have basically finished writing this - I just need to proofread/fix up what I wrote before I post it. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy these latest editions :)**

Everything was perfect.

In a way that it hadn't been since the first time he was turned: everything was a so clear, so pure, so…beautiful.

Eric hugged Pam closer to his side as he followed the others down the street.

Although he couldn't remember when exactly she had come to join him.

He frowned a little, now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember much of what had happened earlier that evening. He thought he could remember a ceremony of some kind but the rest was a little hazy.

Not that it bothered him all that much, for the first time in a long time he felt _free_. Free from all restraints and free from caring about anyone or anything.

Except for the woman beside him.

He was so glad that she was there with him, absently he pressed a kiss to top of her head and paused.

Something wasn't right: she smelt different.

He ran his fingers through her hair, wondering at its softness and trying to process why it was so dark. Then she looked up at him and laughed.

He dropped his hold on her, stepping back.

It wasn't Pam, it was Nora.

He blinked and shook his head, willing Pam to appear before him again.

Rage bubbled up in him as Nora grabbed his hand and pulled him further down the street – where was Pam?

What had Nora done with her?

He was momentarily distracted from his musings by the sound of a car horn, he glared at the driver as Bill leapt onto the bonnet. Eric's glare turned into a grin as he overheard Bill's threat.

He left Nora in a flash, moving to lean in through the window to threaten the driver; some of his anger at Pam's disappearance resurfacing as he flashed his fangs at the terrified man.

The brief exchange alleviated him of some of his anger and anxiety over being duped by Nora into thinking she was Pam, but he still didn't feel equal to returning to her and settled for carrying Bill piggyback style through the streets.

Somehow they found themselves at a private function room where a truly awful singer was serenading the rest of the guests. Eric grimaced as she tried to hit some of the notes, resisting the urge to cheer as Russell interrupted her song.

For all his faults, at least the man could sing.

Then that woman had recognised Russell and everything had turned red as Eric found himself swept away by his bloodlust.

He was in the middle of feeding from his latest victim when he'd felt a change in the air. The other vampires had felt it too and they all watched in awe as _she_ appeared.

Lilith.

She didn't say a word but somehow Eric knew that she approved of what they were doing. A sense that was confirmed as he was suddenly gripped by another wave of bloodlust and he resumed feeding with a renewed sense of purpose.

But then he saw someone else and, this time, he sensed disapproval.

_This is wrong._

Godric.

Eric stared blankly at his Maker.

_You know this…_

Eric blinked slowly a couple of times, feeling the effects of whatever it was he'd participated in begin to wear off.

…_but your sister does not._

He tore his eyes away from Godric to look at Nora.

She was still crouched over her victim, but had paused in her feeding to look up at Lilith in wonder.

He turned slowly back to Godric.

_Save her, my son._

Eric looked over at her again and realised Lilith was gone.

He stood up carefully, scanning the room, but he could find no sign of her beyond the devastation that he and the others had left in their wake.

His fangs retracted in the next moment as he began to feel sick in the stomach. For the first time that evening Eric was glad that Pam wasn't there to share in this experience with him.

In all his years he'd never done anything like this, this was wrong.

And, worst of all, Godric was disappointed.


	28. Chapter 28

Everything was wrong.

Eric stood stoically in the back of the lift as the others danced around him, feeling like he was trapped in a rave with no way out.

Everything was so confusing.

Had they really seen Lilith? Had Godric really returned to him?

He was reasonably sure that Godric wasn't a hallucination, he'd seen his Maker since he had met the True Death before. Therefore _Lilith_ was the delusion, just as Pam had been.

Pam.

At least he'd had enough sense to keep her from having anything to do with what he was mixed up in. He groaned inwardly at the thought of what she might have felt through their bond.

The doors to the lift opened and he stayed in the back corner as he watched the others spill out, still dancing and laughing.

Slowly he stepped out of the lift, watching the others warily and trying not to cringe at their antics.

Especially Roslyn.

Apparently the vampire blood they had imbibed had increased her libido and he _really_ didn't want a repeat of her attempt to seduce him.

He caught sight of Bill and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around.

"What just happened?" he demanded, ignoring Bill's rather inane grin.

"We saw her," Bill told him awed, "she appeared to us, we saw Lilith."

Eric resisted the temptation to swear; not Bill too.

"We saw something," he agreed.

"We were in the presence of God," Bill insisted.

"We were high as f*cking kites," Eric retorted.

To Eric's relief, Bill sobered at the thought and followed his gaze around the room. When he looked at Eric again, Eric knew he'd seen his point.

They would both have to be more careful.


	29. Chapter 29

Bill had stayed.

Eric couldn't believe that he could have stayed with them after Nigel had confessed to wanting to eat a baby.

A _baby_.

Eric wasn't known for his compassion or his conscience, but even he drew the line at feeding from children and infants.

It was just wrong.

He stalked down the corridor to his room, part of his share in Salome's bid to win him over.

Slamming the door behind him, he began to pace in an effort to calm his agitation.

Even if Bill had stayed to satisfy the others that they were both on side, his elation at the supposed visitation by Lilith and his ability to just stand by whilst the others discussed their divine new direction worried him.

Bill had always been more susceptible to anything that might sanction their existence than he ever had been.

But then, Eric had never really felt the need to justify his own existence.

Lorena had a lot to answer for, he decided, pausing in his pacing.

Especially if her progeny's need to redeem himself in his own eyes and that of the world ended up getting them both killed.

Eric sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He wished he knew what had happened to his phone, he needed to speak to Pam.

Although he could still feel her through their bond, he wanted to hear her voice and to talk over everything that had happened. Pam would understand, Pam _always_ understood and he missed having her as a sounding board.

The curse had taken more than just his memories, it had robbed him of the one person he truly loved and now he wasting time with a bunch of religious wackos instead of repairing the damage.

When this all blew over, he was taking Pam and they were leaving Shreveport for a long over due break.

Maybe even forever.


	30. Chapter 30

The last thing that Jessica needed right now was for Hoyt to show up at Fangtasia.

She tried to avoid him and had thought that she was doing pretty well, until he managed to corner her in one of the booths were she was taking a break with a glass of Tru Blood.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, making a show of looking him up and down.

"Exercising my constitutional right to be a dirty fangbanger," he told her proudly.

"Well you look ridiculous," she retorted.

"Oh, that's one opinion," he said with a shrug, "you can't get me down, Jess," he continued, taking the seat opposite her, "not tonight. I'm just so happy."

"Really?" she asked.

"Mm-hm," he replied, ignoring her sarcasm, "I discovered something tonight, you want to know what?"

Jessica shrugged a shoulder as she took another sip of her drink, "I don't think it matters, you're going to tell me anyway."

"You still care about me," he said, a smug smile spreading across his face, "why else would you be avoiding me?" he asked.

Jessica gaped at him, "Hoyt…"

"You don't want to be in love with me, but you are," he continued as though she hadn't spoken, "and that's ok, I know, you want to be 'more of a vampire.' That's ok, if you want to feed on my 24/7 I'd _love_ that, you can be as _rough_ as you want."

"Hoyt," Jessica began firmly, stopping him from embarrassing himself further. "We're over," she said flatly, he shot her a disbelieving look. "Do you hear me? It is _never_ going to happen."

Hoyt continued to sit there with his smug, disbelieving grin and Jessica resisted the urge to lean across the table and strangle him.

She didn't need this shit, not now.

"That's what you say, but what's in your heart-"

Jessica snapped and was on his side of the table before he could even blink.

"Do you want to glamour me? Do you want to hypnotise me and do anything you want?" he asked, his tone almost desperate and Jessica felt her anger leave her. "You can do anything you want, no matter how depraved, just _please_…do it with me."

Jessica stood up and stepped away from him, "Hoyt, this isn't you," she told him, before walking away.

"This _is_ me, goddammit!" he bellowed after her.

Jessica didn't turn around, but she did speed up.

From her perch on Eric's throne, Pam watched the exchange with interest and mild concern; waiting until the interest from the other patrons had died down, she followed Jessica to where she had retreated to Eric's office.

She found her sitting slumped over at Eric's desk, she jumped up as Pam entered.

"I'm sorry…I…"

Pam waved her apology away, "It's fine," she assured her and Jessica cautiously resumed her seat. "Care to tell me what that was all about?" Pam asked, cocking her head to the side to regard the younger vampire.

Jessica pulled a face as she examined her hands, "Hoyt can't let it go."

"I tried to warn you…"

"I know, I know, but…we _were_ in love," Jessica insisted, "at least, I _thought_ we were." She sighed, "I know were: he was my first love and I was his, but…does it really have to follow that we will stay in love?" she asked, looking up at Pam. "He doesn't understand that just because I don't like seeing him self-destruct it doesn't mean that I love him."

Pam took a seat on the edge of the desk, "The advantage of being a vampire is that one hundred years from now, you won't even remember he existed."

"Until then, it sucks," Jessica muttered.

Pam smirked, "You're learning," she said, squeezing Jessica's shoulder as she stood up. "Break's over, Cheeto," she continued, "I need you back at the bar."

Jessica nodded, "Thanks Pam," she said quietly, smoothing her dress and scurrying passed her.

Pam watched her go for a few moments, before searching the bar for Hoyt.

She'd warned him about entering the bar and, brokenhearted or not, if he was going to cause trouble she had no qualms about kicking him out.

Fortunately for him, he'd already left.

Pam made a mental note to keep an eye out for him in future, she couldn't afford for Jessica to end up doing something stupid like taking pity on him. If he showed up again she was going to show him what 'more of a vampire' really meant.

...

**A/N: Why, yes, some of the Pam/Tara scenes have (and will) been reworked as Pam/Jessica scenes...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: So it turns out that the chapters I wrote in the wee small hours of the morning when I was babysitting weren't complete rubbish. Hope you agree! Thanks for the reviews :)**

Eric hovered in the doorway to Lilith's shrine, watching with concern as Nora prayed; wondering when she had changed.

He wasn't sure he would be able to get through to her anymore, but he owed it to Godric to at least try.

Nora looked up and smiled.

"Brother," she greeted him, rushing over to wrap her arms around his waist.

"This isn't you Nora," he whispered into her hair after a long moment, "it's insane."

She pulled away slightly to look up at him in confusion, "Insane?"

"I have loved you for nearly six hundred years," he began.

"And I have loved you," she interrupted him, her eyes wide and earnest.

"But this place, all of this," he continued, gesturing towards the shrine and the council chamber, "and _this_, it's clouded your mind."

Nora gave him a pitying look, "Eric, Lilith blesses this place."

"Lilith doesn't exist," Eric insisted, "Salome chose this path for you."

Nora frowned at him and stepped out of his embrace, "Eric, Lilith does exist," she told him firmly, "you saw her, you were there."

"Yes I was," he agreed, "and so was Godric," he told her, watching her closely as she started a little at the mention of their Maker. "And it _sickened_ him."

"Godric," she breathed.

"The night he turned you," Eric continued, heartened by her reaction to Godric's name, "the night he made us a family, I swore to him that I would always protect you and tonight he reminded me of that promise."

He reached out to touch her face but she turned her back on him, retreating towards the shrine.

"Eric, we both loved Godric," she said, her voice low, "he gave us both the most magnificent gift and when he made us he was a pure a vampire as I've ever known." She turned back to face him, "Salome's strength and vision would have delighted him."

"It doesn't," he told her flatly, "it sickens him."

"It's not Salome who's sick," Nora informed him, crossing her arms defensively, "you remember Godric at the end when he'd lost his way." She lifted her chin, daring him to contradict her, "The Godric you say you saw last night was a perversion."

Eric gaped at her, unwilling to believe what he'd just heard.

"How can you say that?" he demanded, anger creeping into his tone.

"Because it's _true_. In his final days, Godric was a blasphemer," she explained, warming to her theme, "a weak, _disgusting_ apologist whom Lilith herself would have been overjoyed to stake."

Eric clenched his fists as he took a step towards her.

"What's happening to you?"

Nora squared her shoulders, "F*ck Godric," she spat.

Eric lunged towards her; pinning her by the throat against the shrine that she loved so much.

In that moment he wanted to kill her and a million different ways of doing so ran through his head as he tightened his hold on her throat.

She didn't even try to fight him, she just gazed up at him silently and he slowly relaxed his hold on her.

He couldn't do it, despite everything, she was still his sister.

He released her and stepped back.

She smiled sadly at him, "Lilith will show you the way," she said softly.

Eric clenched his jaw, but said nothing as he stalked from the room.

There was no use in trying to talk sense into her whilst they were still in the Authority Headquarters, he would have to get her out and he knew just the vampire to help him.

It didn't take him long to find Molly; she bared her fangs at him as he slammed her into the wall.

"Oh please, I'm a thousand years older than you," he told her, his voice half mocking. "Put the baby fangs away before you piss me off."

She glared at him, but obediently retracted her fangs. He smiled grimly, "Is there somewhere safe we can talk?"

"We'd be safe in here," she replied, raising an eyebrow, "if you let me go."

Eric released her, but stayed towering over her as she pulled a device from her pocket and switched off the security camera. "We've got thirty seconds before we're live again," she told him, watching as he moved away, "please tell me you have a plan to get us out of here."

Eric looked a little guilty as he took a seat on the table, "Ah…you were it."

"Well, that's great," she said sarcastically. "Level One protocols, I only have Level Three clearance genius," she told him, crossing her arms, "the lock down system is DNA specific-"

"I don't speak techie," he interrupted her, frustrated, "translate."

"We're totally f*cking f*cked," she said simply and he almost smiled, suddenly reminded of Pam. "Unless…" she began, thoughtfully.

"Unless, _what_?" he demanded as it became apparent that she wasn't going to continue her thought.

She bit her lip, "It's probably a really stupid idea," she warned him, "and it will probably get you killed," she added.

This time Eric did smile as he leaned in a little closer, "Sounds perfect."


	32. Chapter 32

Pam and Jessica both sat behind Eric's desk, watching the news about the destruction of the Tru Blood factories on Pam's computer.

"We should have enough Tru Blood to last us a couple of weeks if we stop serving it now," Jessica suggested apprehensively, still watching the footage of the burning factories.

Pam shook her head, "We're not going to stop serving it."

Jessica looked at her in surprised, "But…the factories, everyone's panicking."

"Which is exactly why we need to keep serving the blood," Pam told her, shutting the laptop, "so our vampire customers don't _eat_ our human customers and put us out of business."

Jessica bit her lip, "What happens when we run out?"

"We do what every _sane_ vampire in this country is going to do," Pam told her, "pretend to still be drinking the shit like good little mainstreamers and in private we – _discreetly –_ feed on humans."

Jessica shivered a little at the thought, "It's going to be a bloodbath out there," she commented.

Pam nodded her agreement as she stood up and began to head back into the bar.

"Whoever blew up that factory, that's what they want, isn't it?" Jessica asked quietly.

Pam stopped at the door and turned back to face her, "There are two things I try to stay away from: humans who eat a lot of fish and politics. So whatever comes next we keep our heads down, our tits up and the Tru Blood flowing. Understand?"

Jessica nodded, looking a little lost and overwhelmed; Pam sighed and made her way back over to her.

"The next few days aren't going to be pretty," she explained gentling her tone, "but the longer we can keep up the pretence of business as usual the better chance we have of riding it out."

Jessica nodded and tried to smile as she stood up; Pam gave her an approving nod and the two vampires headed back into the bar.

"Just remember that you're not alone in this, Cheeto," Pam said, feigning nonchalance as they parted ways.

Jessica looked up, startled, and watched as Pam continued on her way to the dais.

A slow smile spread across her face as Pam's words sank in; Bill might be gone but at least she still had someone looking out for her.


	33. Chapter 33

Eric peeped through the doorway, making sure the room was empty, before he ushered Bill inside and slipped in behind him.

"I have a great idea," he began in a conversational tone as he made sure the door was closed behind them, "why don't we blow up all the Tru Blood factories and start a civil war. Won't that be fun?" he said mockingly as he came over to join Bill in the middle of the room. "Praise Lilith!" he glowered at the other vampire, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Bill, but this is-"

"It's not a game," Bill interrupted him quietly.

"Oh shut up," Eric snapped, "there aren't any cameras in here and you're laying it on a little thick, don't you think?" he added, narrowing his eyes as he regarded him, "Salome and Russell are thousands of years old and Nora may be young but she's a political genius, that's why Godric chose her. If you think they're going to by this act much longer you're crazier than they are."

"And if they're not crazy?" Bill demanded, "What if God is a vampire? I saw Lilith, we both did."

Eric resisted the urge to throttle him, annoyed that Bill still seemed to think whatever had happened the other night was real. "We were high," he reminded him, "I don't know what's in that blood but we need to stay away from it."

"I'm lost," Bill said finally, "I don't know who to trust," he confessed, "everything I believed in has been turned upside down."

Eric's eyes narrowed as he regarded the other vampire and he wondered for the first time if Bill might have gotten himself into deeper trouble than he had thought.

"What about Sookie?" Eric asked finally, "Is she just food to you now?" Bill looked away and Eric relaxed a little, "I didn't think so," he said, relief colouring his tone. "You're more of a mainstreamer than I'll ever be," he reminded him. "Now whatever religious crisis you think you're having you can have some place else," he continued briskly, missing the shadow that crossed Bill's face, "we're getting the hell out of here. The compound's on lock down, there's only one way out," he held up a small vial, "a Chancellor's blood."

Bill looked amused, "You want me to steal Salome's blood?" he asked, eyeing the vial, "What about your sister?"

"I'll handle Nora," Eric assured him, "it's our only shot," he pressed, noting Bill's hesitation with concern. "Tomorrow, before dawn," he continued, relieved as Bill finally took the vial.

They both turned towards the door at the sound of humans screaming nearby; Eric grit his teeth at least he wouldn't have to put up with this for much longer.

"We better get back to slaughtering people in the name of God," he said sarcastically, turning back to Bill.

Bill gave him a half smile and the two vampires left the room.


	34. Chapter 34

The next evening, Eric once again found Nora kneeling in front of the shrine; the whole escape/rescue attempt hinged on his ability to trick her into believing that he actually wanted to be converted.

He hoped his powers of deception would be up to the challenge since they never seemed to work properly on Pam and Nora had known him for even longer.

But then, going on recent evidence, perhaps Nora had never really known him as well as he thought she did.

This time Nora didn't make any outward acknowledgement of his presence, but he knew she was aware of him.

"It must be peaceful," he commented, "to be so sure of something," he added, watching her closely, "no room for doubt or remorse."

She smiled a little, "Faith isn't magic," she said softly, "anyone can do it."

"Hm, but it requires surrendering," he said, wincing a little at the word as he came to stand next to her, "I've never been a big fan of that," he added, regarding the shrine.

"Still such a f*cking Viking," she teased, "even after all these years."

He smirked, "Always."

She smiled up at him briefly, before turning her attention back to the shrine; he frowned a little as he watched her, "But you, you've changed," he told her quietly, "you're not the power hungry bitch I used to love."

He groaned inwardly at his use of the past tense, it was true that he no longer loved her as he once had but it wouldn't help his deception if she realised that.

"All I cared about was rising up the ranks of the Authority and making my mark," she told him ruefully, "sitting in Roman's chair one day." She got to her feet, "I had no idea what true power was."

"How did you find God?" Eric asked, genuinely curious, but not for the reasons that he hoped she would infer from his questions.

"Salome," she said with a genuine smile, "she snuck me in here one day whilst Roman was in the ground. She let me taste the blood and it blew my f*cking mind, Eric," she confessed, looking at him in wonder. "All my ambition seemed trivial and everything I'd once cared about seemed insignificant in the face of such divinity," she sighed a little at the remembrance, "and I felt this overwhelming sense of purpose and belonging."

"I wish it were that simple for me," Eric said quietly.

"It can be."

"No," he said, perhaps a shade to forcefully.

"It can be," she repeated firmly, "believing in something other than yourself doesn't make you weak, Eric." She moved so that she was standing in front of him and reached out to cup his face, "Even the tallest tree knows that its existence depends on the soil beneath its roots, the sun, the rain that waters its branches – that's what Lilith is to us."

He rested his forehead against hers, "I don't want to fight you," he whispered, "I want to believe. Can you help me?"

"Yes," she whispered, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

He kissed her softly, closing his eyes as he pulled her closer to him.

Eric felt a small stab of guilt as she returned the kiss, but it quickly disappeared. Somewhere buried deep inside of the woman he held in his arms was his sister and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Come with me," he whispered as they broke apart.

She smiled, nodding as she took his proffered hand and allowed him to lead her out of the sanctuary.

"Us together again on the same side," she said joyfully, squeezing his hand as she followed him through the council chamber, "that's what Godric would have wanted."

"You're right," he agreed grimly as they entered the reception.

She stopped short at the sight of Molly standing near the lifts in the deserted room; she turned back to face him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, wariness creeping into her otherwise teasing demeanour.

"Home."

"Eric, no," she begged as he pinned her against the wall, uncovering the needle that contained the drug that would knock her unconscious.

"Trust me," he murmured in his native tongue as he injected her, gathering her up in his arms as her knees gave way.

"We've got to move fast," Molly said, turning to open the panel beside the controls, "she won't be out long."

"Where's Bill?" Eric asked, suddenly noticing his absence.

Molly looked him in the eye, "We can't wait for him," she said steadily.

Recognising the truth in her statement, Eric pressed Nora's finger against the scanner; both of them held an unnecessary breath as they waited for Nora's DNA to grant them access. Molly smiled up at him as the light changed to green.

Both vampires jumped and whirled around as the door opened behind them, Eric relaxed as he recognised Bill.

"You had me worried there for a minute," he told him with a smile. "Ready to get the hell out of here?" he added, a little confused as Bill made no further move to join them.

Hearing the doors to the lift open behind him, Eric turned and found himself face to face with Salome and half a dozen Authority guards.

"You f*cking traitor," Eric spat at Bill through his fangs, whirling back around to face him and unconsciously moving to shield Molly from view.

Bill smiled benignly, "I'm doing this for you," he informed him, "you've been chosen by Lilith, this is what God wants."

Eric's only response was to snarl at him as one of the guards came to take Nora from him; he made a half-hearted attempt to stop them before giving her up and submitting to the inevitable.

Beside him Molly gave a small hiss of pain as she was manhandled by one of the guards, Eric shot a warning glance in the guard's direction at the sound. He wasn't much of a threat in his present state but his eyes held enough malice that the guard gentled his hold on Molly.

Eric glowered at Bill as he allowed himself to be led from the room; brainwashed or not, he didn't think he'd be able to forgive Bill for this.


	35. Chapter 35

Back at Fangtasia, business appeared to be carrying on as usual, although Pam wasn't certain how much longer it would last.

Relinquishing her door duties to another vampire, she made her way back inside; making her way over to Jessica at the bar, she did a brief head count of the patrons.

That was when she noticed the vampire sitting on Eric's throne, making a show of feeding off a human.

Forgetting about checking on the evening's takings, she was on the dais in the next moment, towering over the pair.

"Excuse me," she ground out, attempting to be polite for the sake of the small audience the vampire's actions had already attracted around the throne.

The vampire ignored her and continued to feed. Losing her tenuous control on both her patience and her temper, Pam pulled the human from his grasp whilst simultaneously pinning the vampire to the back of the throne with her foot.

"Good," she said sweetly, "now I've got your attention. Number 1, there's no feeding on humans in Fangtasia," she said calmly, before her face hardened. "Number f*cking 2, get out of my Maker's throne before I stake you all over it," she warned him, digging the heel of her boot into his chest.

The vampire smiled at her and leaned into her foot slightly, "The Monarchs have lifted the ban on public feeding and Northman's history," he informed her smugly.

Before Pam could react to the news, the vampire threw her off the dais; she landed in the middle of the dance floor, knocking over several tables in the process.

Jessica was at her side in the next moment, helping her to get to her feet.

"The Authority have named me the new Sherriff of Area 5," the vampire announced, standing up to address the crowd.

"Everybody, grab a human," he continued, "drinks are on me!"

Pam and Jessica glanced at each other as the vampires around them cheered and followed his biding. The vampire smirked and resumed his position, dragging the human next to him back into his lap.

"Pam…?" Jessica questioned fearfully, shrinking a little behind the older vampire as she looked around.

Pam didn't hear her, she was too busy trying to make sense of the mayhem around them. Things were happening too fast and now it seemed that Eric was in trouble.

Absently she moved to shield Jessica as one of the marauding vampires came too close, fortunately he was more interested in the human he was pursuing than in them.

"Pam?" Jessica asked again, louder this time.

"Get into the office," Pam ordered, glancing at her, "I've got to find Ginger," she added grimly.

Jessica nodded before making her way through the pandemonium; Pam waited until she disappeared down the corridor before she went in search of the blonde.

She found her cowering in the storeroom; in typical Ginger fashion she screamed when she saw Pam.

"Quiet," Pam hissed in her ear, slamming her against the wall with one hand clamped firmly over her mouth. "Listen very carefully," she continued in a low tone, "I'm going to get you out of here but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Ginger nodded and Pam cautiously released her, feeling a wave of something like affection as she regarded the scrawny human.

Ginger might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she belonged to her and Eric and there was no way Pam was going to let her be drained on the orders of some puffed up newborn.

...

**A/N: It occurred to me that Ginger randomly survived the chaos that hit Fangtasia, I decided to give a reason why :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Eric fought of the wave of déjà vu as he was dragged into the council chamber and dropped on his knees on the silver disk embedded in the floor.

The door opened and he looked up blearily as Bill strode into the room; dimly he was aware of Nora entering from the other direction but he ignored her.

"Your sister and I can only keep you alive for so long," Bill informed him, "the others wanted you executed already," he added, coming to a stop in front of him.

Eric looked up, meeting Bill's gaze, "What have you done with Molly?" he demanded, ignoring the threat.

"She's safe," Bill assured him, "for the moment. She's proving to be almost as stubborn as you."

Eric swallowed a smirk, "Good for her," he said finally.

"Don't deceive yourself, Eric," Bill warned him, "the True Death will come very soon if you do not accept Lilith. As it will for all unbelievers."

Eric suppressed a flinch at the thought of Molly meeting the True Death because of him; he couldn't let that happen.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked after a long moment.

"You saved my life," Bill said simply, "in return we will save your soul."

For the first time Eric noticed the small box Bill held in his hands and he shrank back, "No. I refuse."

"Shh," Nora soothed, kneeling beside him, "I'll do it with you."

"No."

"Yes," Nora insisted, taking a firm hold on his head and tilting it back. "We will meet her together," she continued, forcing his mouth open as Bill placed a single drop of blood from the vial onto Eric's tongue.

Nora closed his mouth, "Take it in," she whispered, nodding for Bill to leave. "She is in you," she continued soothingly as she let go of his head and shifted her position so that she was facing towards the shrine as well.

They both watched as a red haze billowed forth from the sanctuary, "She's here," Nora said, delightedly as the haze began to take shape, "give yourself to her," she ordered, closing her eyes.

Eric's horror at the sight of the emerging form turned to relief as he recognised his Maker, "Godric," he breathed.

Nora's eyes snapped open and, instead of relief, she stared at Godric in horror, "No."

"I tried," Eric told him, tears welling in his eyes, "I tried to save her."

"My children," Godric greeted them both with an affectionate smile.

"Father, how have you come?" Nora asked, torn between wonder and something akin to fear.

"My blood is in you," Godric explained, "I'm with you always."

"No," Nora said stubbornly, "you left me centuries ago. The blood of Lilith is within me now."

"Lilith is a godless God," Godric told her, gazing at her with compassion, "she will lead you and others around you to destruction."

"How can you say that after all the years you and Eric and I hunted and killed together?" Nora demanded, "How can you tell me it's wrong?"

"Because I have done what you failed to do. I've evolved."

"Please save her, Father," Eric pleaded, "she's lost."

"No!" Nora yelled petulantly, "No, I am sworn to Lilith."

Nora and Eric's eyes widened as Lilith herself appeared behind Godric and sauntered up behind him.

"Please…" Nora begged, suddenly desperate as Lilith wrapped her arms around Godric's neck, "please spare him Lilith!"

"Fight her," Eric yelled, "you must fight her!"

"It's not I who must fight her," Godric told him calmly.

"FATHER!" Nora screamed as Lilith ripped out Godric's throat, glorying in the spray of blood as he disappeared.

Lilith smiled down at Eric and Nora as they stared, struck dumb with grief, at where their Maker had once stood.

...

**A/N: Nope, Molly isn't dead - this is another thing I am planning on 'fixing'**


	37. Chapter 37

Eric hadn't felt so numb since the night Godric met the True Death; he never thought that he'd be forced to go through the loss of his Maker a second time.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked, coming back into the room and looking between the vampire siblings with concern.

Nora recovered first, "Of course," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Lilith just removed the last obstacle in my brother's path."

Bill glanced at Eric, "Is this true?"

Eric looked up at him with hollow eyes, "It is true," he said blankly.

Bill smiled, "Then this is a cause for celebration, I'm so glad you've finally seen the light."

Eric gave him a wan smile as he and Nora got to their feet.

"You _do_ believe it, don't you Eric?" Bill asked, looking deep into his eyes as he shook his hand.

Eric returned Bill's gaze steadily, knowing that his life – and that of others he cared about – depended on his answer. He mustered up a winning smile, "Of course."

Satisfied Bill released him, "Then let's go tell the others," he said, leading the way to the small meeting room where the other Chancellors had gathered to watch the latest news report.

"And how is our prisoner?" Kibwe asked as they entered the room.

"He's our prisoner no longer," Nora announced, her voice sounding a little flat.

"I'm pleased to say that our efforts with Mr. Northman have finally borne fruit," Bill confirmed, "Eric," he added, gesturing for the other vampire to say something as he moved to take up his position next to Salome.

Eric bowed his head, "I humbly, beg your forgiveness. I refused to recognise what was clear, to all of us," he said quietly. "Lilith came to me and she destroyed my Maker who I was worshipping as a false god," his voice wavered a little at the mention of Godric, but he ploughed on. "We are the children of Lilith and it is _her_ we must obey," he continued, his voice gaining in strength.

His eyes sought out Russell and he dropped to his knees before him, "And to you," he began, "I give thanks for your mercy and I forgive you for your sins against my family." He forced a smile as he looked up at him, "We are made again," he paused briefly, struggling to say the words.

The image of Lilith ripping out Pam's throat flashed through his mind, giving him the strength to continue. He had to make them believe or he would be putting her in danger.

"We are brothers now," he said, lifting his head to look meet Russell's gaze, "in the eyes of Lilith, and as we are one in her blood we must lay down our swords against one another."

There was a long moment of silence as Russell regarded him with hooded eyes.

"If Lilith wills it," he said finally, "so be it." He leaned in closer, "Even though, you get the better end of the deal," he added darkly.

Eric refused to rise to the bait, there was too much at stake for him to drop his façade.


	38. Chapter 38

"$100," Pam regarded her nails as the new vampire Sherriff – Elijah – counted the evening's takings. "$200, $300, $400, $500, $600," he finished.

"Well, f*ck me, he can count passed five," Pam drawled as an aside to Jessica. Jessica smiled nervously, glancing at Elijah.

"Where's the rest?" he demanded.

"There's nothing legal left for vampires," Pam told him, crossing her arms, "and humans aren't exactly flocking here these days," she added accusingly.

"$600 in a night," he said in disbelief, "how are you paying your employees?"

Pam quirked an eyebrow, "It's simple, I'm not."

Elijah leaned back in the chair, putting his feet up on the desk.

On _Eric's_ desk.

It took all of Pam's self-control not to attack him for his lack of respect.

"Look, the Shield & Stake has these little repurposed two-way peep show booths," he told them, "you put in a $20 a little door opens up and the human sticks in his wrist or leg or whatever appendage and his vampire friend has thirty seconds to suck."

Most of this little speech had been directed at Jessica, whom Elijah seemed to have taken a shine too, and she pulled a face.

"It earns over $2000 in an hour," Elijah added, sounding a little defensive.

"Thanks for the suggestion," Pam retorted, "but we prefer to do things the old fashioned way."

"Yeah, you and Blockbuster video," he said dismissively. "You know, protection from the Sherriff doesn't come free and given the current climate, prices might be going up. Here's your cut."

Pam took the money he counted out onto the table, resisting the urge to tell him how a _real_ Sherriff conducted business. Instead, she held her tongue and motioned for Jessica to follow her out.

"Oh, I do have one directive from on high," Elijah said casually. Pam stopped at the door and shot him a withering look, "We have a procreation mandate to bump up the population by the end of the year," he explained, "thirty new baby vamps in Area 5."

"And if we don't?" Pam asked.

Elijah smirked, looking as though he had been hoping she would say that, "Then in the name of the Authority I take possession of your assets," he smiled at Jessica, "including your progeny."

"Pam's not-" Jessica began, but Pam cut her off.

"We'll think about it," she told him.

Elijah smirked, "Don't think too long," he warned them, winking at Jessica as Pam hustled her out the door.

"Arrogant little prick," Pam muttered once they were out of the room.

"Pam, he might hear you," Jessica warned her, half admiring, as she glanced back at the door fearfully.

"I don't care if he does," Pam muttered darkly, "we procreate because we want to, not because some dickhead dipped in afterbirth told us to."

"But…what about what he said? He'll take everything, the money, the bar…" Jessica reminded her, unsure about whether or not she should include herself on the list. It wasn't like Pam owed her anything.

"He can have the f*cking bar," Pam spat as they re-entered the main area of Fangtasia, "what's it worth at this point?" she added, looking around the empty room. "You and me, we'll live in the wind, just like I did with Eric," she told her, sounding a little choked up, "we don't need this place, it's four walls and plaster, that's all."

Jessica stared at her, wondering if Pam had realised what she just said; Pam turned to look at her and raised her eyebrows.

The moment was broken as half a dozen heavily armed vampires strode into the bar.

"Miss Hamby," the lead vampire greeted Jessica, "your Maker sent for you, please come with us."

"Bullshit," Jessica replied through her fangs, making Pam smile.

The other vampire merely raised an eyebrow before showing Jessica a phone, Jessica instantly retracted her fangs as she recognised Bill's face.

"Bill? What's going on, are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked, glancing at the vampires.

"No," he told her cheerfully, "but you will be if you don't do what I say. As your Maker I command you to go along with my security team."

"Well, could you at least-" Jessica began, but the vampire hung up the phone, "crap," Jessica spat.

She turned to face Pam; the other vampire had been her sole source of safety for so long that she was no longer sure that she wanted to re-join Bill.

"I…um, thank you Pam," she stuttered, surprising herself – and Pam – by hugging her. Pam froze for a brief moment before cautiously returning the embrace.

"Watch yourself, Cheeto," Pam warned her as they broke apart.

Jessica nodded, "Don't touch me," she growled at the vampire who tried to take hold of her elbow.

Pam watched as Jessica was led away with a sinking feeling; if Bill was wielding this kind of authority there was a good chance he was somehow involved in what was going on.

Pam didn't find that thought reassuring in any way.

...

**A/N: On the home stretch now, will hopefully have some more to add soon :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: The next couple of chapters will be Jessica centric, hope you don't mind :)**

Jessica tried to keep her fidgeting to a minimum as she rode in the lift with her newfound bodyguard. She relaxed as the doors opened and she saw Bill waiting to meet her.

"Ok, somebody had better start talking or I am going to go ape shit," she warned him as she went to meet him.

"You're safe and that's all that matters," he said, smiling as he hugged her. Jessica closed her eyes, she hadn't realised just how much she missed his presence.

"I tried to keep you out of it," he continued as they broke apart, "but it's just too dangerous in Bon Temps, here you'll have your own quarters with full protection during the day and all you needs attended to at night."

Jessica didn't like the implication that she wouldn't be able to look after herself, or that Pam hadn't been doing a good enough job of that already, and she pulled away from him slightly.

"Is this because of the Tru Blood bombings?" she asked, "Are we at the AVL?"

Bill smiled at her, "No, we're not at the AVL. Welcome to the Vampire Authority."

Jessica bit her lip a little at his words, suddenly she didn't feel very safe anymore.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Bill suggested, holding out his hand.

Not wanting to disappoint him, Jessica took his hand and allowed him to lead her towards the paintings on the wall; listening with half an ear as he explained their meaning.

"…and finally this is the sanctum of the Vampire Authority," Jessica zoned back into Bill's history lesson as he led her into an impressive colonnaded room. "This chamber dates back to Byzantium and as our seat of power has moved over the centuries, so too has the brick and each column. Two thousand years of our history right here within these four walls. Staggering to consider, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" she agreed, almost in spite of herself, "so how'd you get put in charge?" she asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"It's not only me, but it is I and several others whom you might say were chosen."

"What, you mean, by God?" she teased, her smile slipping a little as Bill turned serious.

"Suppose we were," he said. "Nine million species on this earth and here we are at the pinnacle of the food chain, were we not chosen by nature or fate or some great deity?" He moved over to the table, "We have one of these in our home, it sits unused on a shelf because I thought I knew better." He held up a book that looked very much like a Bible and Jessica felt some of her uneasiness return, "But I read it again with an open mind and my world is full of wonder and mystery again," he told her with a smile.

"That's…feeling a lot like the bible study my parents made me do," she said uncertainly.

"Well, it's not that different," he agreed, "they just had the wrong book."

Jessica shuddered inwardly at his words as she took the proffered book; absently she flipped through the pages and turned her back on him.

"I know it's going to take time," he assured her, "it's a lot to process all at once. Soon you'll see that you and I, and even Eric, were meant to lead our kind into the coming age."

She turned back to face him, "What coming age?"

"I'm getting ahead of myself," Bill said, looking a little embarrassed, "just consider the words on their own without prejudice, you might be surprised." He smiled easily at her, looking more like the Bill she knew, "Enough book talk, would you like to see your room?"

"Sure," she agreed with forced cheerfulness, "lead the way."


	40. Chapter 40

It was even worse than she had imagined.

Bill and Eric had turned into some kind of religious fanatics and were just going to let _Russell Edgington_ loose on the unsuspecting human population.

Let him loose on Sookie and Jason.

She peered around the doorway leading into the room Bill shared with Salome; she had to warn them, even if Bill and Eric wouldn't.

She sighed a little with relief upon finding the room empty and she scampered in, scooping up Bill's phone as she did so.

"Jessica?"

She jumped and looked around guiltily to find Bill lurking in the doorway, "Oh, hey, Bill," she greeted him, trying to sound normal. "I was wondering if I could use your phone, mine doesn't work down here."

"For what purpose?" he asked, coming to join her.

"I gotta warn Jason," she confessed, "when you were gone I had to stop Steve Newlin from attacking him and now that Russell and him are on the loose I'm afraid he's going to do it again so, can I use it?"

"I'm sorry but no," he said, plucking his phone from her hands and moving passed her.

"No?" she asked in disbelief. "Jason is out there, he's a sitting duck," she paused, "Sookie too."

"Jessica," Bill began wearily, unmoved, "it has taken me a long while to come to terms with the fact that part of accepting the word of Lilith into my heart has been distancing myself from the trivial matters of humans. It used to drive me crazy, worrying about their feelings and their mortality and their weakness, until I found a better way. Lilith's way. Jason and Sookie and the inhabitants of Bon Temps are no longer our concern," he told her, coming back to join her and cupping her face with his hands, "they are food and nothing more."

"You can't mean that," she whispered.

"You will see in time," he promised her, dropping his hands from her face. "Now, I'm sorry, but I have other matters I have to attend to," he said apologetically.

"What if I made him a vampire?" she blurted, whirling around.

"You want to be a Maker?" he asked doubtfully, turning slowly to face her.

"I was reading the Book of Lilith," she explained, hoping she sounded convincing, "and it says that the greatest gift you can give a human is to make them a vampire."

"That is true," he agreed.

"Well, that makes sense to me because I love Jason but it never seems to work out with him and I was thinking that's probably because he's human and I'm a vampire. But if I made him a vampire than we can be together, you know," she forced a smile, "blessed, by Lilith."

Bill's face twisted into a cruel smile, "Do you think that I'm an idiot?"

"What?"

"Are you really going to stand there and try and manipulate me with your foolish lies?" he demanded.

"I'm not-" she protested, but he ignored her, pulling his phone out from his pocket.

"Yes," he said when the person on the other end picked up, "please can you send in Gondre and Lambert?"

He hung up and smiled at her in what she assumed was meant to be a friendly manner, but it made her skin crawl.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you up on your generous offer," he told her, "if you want to make Jason Stackhouse into a vampire than by all means, please do so."

"No, Bill," she begged, "I wasn't trying to manipulate you I was just trying to help Jas-"

"No, no, you're right," he interrupted her. "In the time to come it may be important for me to bolster the Compton bloodline so why not start right now? As you rightly said, as Chancellor it would be hypocritical of me to _demand_ that vampires become Makers without requiring thing of you."

"Wait, Bill-"

Once again, Bill ignored her as he turned to greet the two male vampires that appeared in the doorway. "Gondre, this is my progeny, Jessica," he said by way of introduction, "I want you to take her to Bon Temps where she is going to sire a young man named Jason Stackhouse. Take the helicopter, I want this thing done properly."

"No, I don't need to, Bill, I was just-" she pleaded, attempting to follow him, but Gondre and Lambert stopped her.

"Don't let her out of your sight," Bill ordered as he left the room without a backwards glance.


	41. Chapter 41

"Baby, I am so sorry," Jessica murmured in Jason's ear as they lay in the hole, "but it will be ok, because you're going to wake up a vampire."

"I wish you wouldn't cry, little girl," Gondre told her as he and Lambert started to bury them, "this is a happy day. When you and Prince Charming wake tomorrow night, he'll bite you right back." He turned to Lambert, "Should we pick up some take out on our way back?"

"Do it," Jessica muttered in Jason's ear and he leapt up, drawing his gun and shooting both of her bodyguards dead.

He was out of the hole in the next minute, looking back at her like he wasn't sure if he should use the gun on her next.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I tried not to drink too much of your blood."

"Why?" he asked hoarsely.

"Russell Edgington and Steve Newlin, they're coming for Sookie and Bill and Eric have gone crazy on vampire religion and no one is going to save her this time," she babbled.

Jason swore and ran off, but she called him back.

"What?" he demanded, reappearing at the side of the hole.

"I know this wasn't real, but if I was going to have to spend eternity with someone…I mean…I wasn't faking that part," she told him.

For a brief moment Jason looked torn, "I have to go warn Sookie," he said finally and ran off.

Jessica stood in the hole outside his house, listening to the sound of his car leaving.

She'd done what she'd set out to do: she'd warned Jason and managed to evade her bodyguards cum prison wardens, but now she didn't know what she was going to do.

Her Maker had apparently lost his mind and nothing seemed to make sense anymore; she sobbed harder as she climbed out of the hole.

She had to get out of there and, right now, there was only one person she could turn to.

"What the hell happened to you?" Pam demanded as she opened the door to let Jessica into Fangtasia.

"I need you to hide me," Jessica said, staggering through the door and wiping away the last of her tears.

"Bill," Pam spat and Jessica nodded.

"I've never seen him like that," she said, feeling her eyes begin to well up again, "he was cold, cruel even." She hiccupped as she followed Pam down into the basement, "Eric was there too and he's changed as well."

Pam stopped and Jessica only just managed to avoid walking into her.

"Eric?" Pam asked, turning around.

Jessica nodded, "It's all something to do with this Lilith and the vampire bible and drinking her blood," she paused, "they're religious fanatics, both of them."

"I can totally believe it about Bill, he's always looking for something to feel guilty about, but Eric? No way," Pam scoffed, turning around and continuing on her way down the basement steps.

"I'm telling you, they're worse than my uncle who started his own church," Jessica insisted, "he told my cousins when they were little that Santa Claus wasn't real just so that Jesus wouldn't have any competition."

"Eric has always made such fun of religion," Pam said after a moment.

"Not anymore, it's like they're in a cult, you know, their eyes get crazy and you know how crazy feeds crazy," Jessica said. "They want to conquer the world and they're just crazy enough to do it and it doesn't matter how many people get hurt or killed."

"That's nest behaviour," Pam said thoughtfully.

"Nest behaviour?"

Pam sighed, "When vampires live together for a long time and feed off each other's blood they form a nest and become sadistic and crazy," she explained, "from what you're telling me drinking that Lilith blood is making them into a nest on steroids."

"Have you ever been in a nest?" Jessica asked as she helped Pam open the hatch in the floor.

"Eric and I steered clear," Pam told her, "I find most vampires as irritating as most humans."

Jessica decided to believe that Pam helping her meant that she wasn't one of the irritating vampires. She stepped down into the hole, after a moment's thought she looked back up at Pam, "Are you worried about Eric?"

Pam hesitated, "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," she said finally. "We open in half an hour," she added briskly, "keep your head down," she ordered, closing


	42. Chapter 42

It wasn't his brightest moment, but he was desperate.

Now that Nora was on his side he needed to get them both out of there, collect Pam and run; killing the General seemed like the only way to make it happen.

"You f*cking idiot," Salome bellowed as the Chancellors gathered around the General's prone form, "what the f*ck is wrong with you?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Kibwe demanded.

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "He was a dick."

"I'm glad he killed the bloated windbag," Roslyn interjected smiling.

"They have weapons," Kibwe reminded her, "now we're vulnerable."

"He was bluffing," Roslyn insisted.

"You're all missing the point-" Bill began, but Roslyn interrupted him.

"I'm just saying, I have known this rattlesnake…I know his family," she explained.

"Shut up Roslyn," Salome spat.

Roslyn drew herself up, clearly offended, "I don't think that's-"

"Shut up!" Salome said again and the room erupted with voices as the Chancellors bickered.

Eric rolled his eyes, this would get them nowhere.

"Listen!" he ordered, they all stopped and stared at him. "I admit I might have been a little impulsive here, but I can fix this," he promised, looking them all in the eye, "I'll go on a glamouring campaign, eliminate all memory that the video exists and it will be like none of this ever happened."

Beside him Nora was nodding her agreement, "Yes," she agreed, pretending to think it through, "and I know the General's Chief of Staff, if we act quickly we can contain the situation."

"We'll need Molly," Eric added after a moment, resisting the urge to glance at Bill. "She's the only one with the technical expertise to delete all traces of the video," he explained as they all looked at him blankly.

Bill regarded him for a long moment, Eric held his gaze steadily.

"Why would she help us now?" Bill asked finally.

"If this gets out, it will affect all vampires regardless of their beliefs," Eric replied smoothly, "she'll do it for the greater good."

"Ok, go," Salome agreed, waving a hand dismissively, "take the AVL jet and report back when it is done."

Eric nodded and turned to follow Nora out, noting that Bill still looked suspicious.

"Take a security detail," Bill called after him, "you might need the backup," he added, daring him to refuse.

Eric forced a smile, "Of course."

"_Molly_?" Nora hissed as they made their way down to the cells, "You almost ruined our chances by insisting on taking her with us."

"I'm not going to leave her here to rot," Eric hissed back, "she's coming with us whether you like it or not."

Nora pursed her lips, but said nothing; Eric wasn't stupid enough to think that meant she agreed with him, but at least she wasn't going to fight him on it.

He smiled as he caught sight of the younger vampire, "Hello Molly," he greeted her, "ready to do your duty one last time?"

...

**A/N: See? It _is_ possible for a) Molly to survive and b) Eric to save her. So there.**


	43. Chapter 43

Pam stood at the bar, absently drumming her fingers on the counter as she thought about what Jessica can told her.

She'd meant what she said, she could so easily believe Bill capable of joining a cult; but Eric?

No.

Not her Eric.

Then again, she had felt some rather…odd things through their bond recently. He wasn't normally one for elaborate mood swings, but his swiftly changing mood the other evening had made her head spin and she ended up blocking him.

Thankfully there hadn't been a repeat performance, but now she wondered if it was the basis for his so called religious fervour.

"Where is she?" Elijah demanded, breaking Pam from her thoughts.

"Who?" she asked, feigning ignorance as she regarded him and the posse of Authority guards behind him.

Elijah's eyes narrowed, "Don't try and play me, I know she's not your progeny, you're hiding her. I want to know where."

Pam looked passed him to the blonde vampire who had headed the security team that had taken Jessica away a couple of nights ago, "Slip through your fingers did she?" she drawled, "I'm sorry, she's not here," Pam continued, turning her attention back to Elijah.

Before she could react, Elijah grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her face against the counter.

"Where. Is. She?" he hissed in her ear.

Pam broke from his grasp, "I. Don't. F*cking. Know," she snarled.

The blonde vampire suddenly sniffed the air, "She's been here," she said.

"Of course she has," Pam retorted, "she's been living with me."

"No," the vampire said, levelling her with a cold stare, "she was here more recently than that."

Elijah backhanded Pam across the face, "I will deal with you later," he warned her, jabbing a finger in her face.

"No," the other vampire interjected, "the _Authority_ will deal with her," she told him, motioning for one of the other vampires to arrest Pam.

Pam obediently allowed herself to be cuffed, at least if she was in the custody of the Authority she might be able to find out what the hell was happening with Eric.

"Now, where is she?" the blonde vampire asked sweetly.

"Go to hell," Pam muttered.

Unfortunately, Ginger chose that moment to make an appearance; she screamed at the sight of the vampires and dropped the tray of drinks she'd been carrying.

Pam rolled her eyes as the other vampire smiled.

"Excellent," she said with a smile, "it looks like we won't be needing your help after all," she added, moving to glamour Ginger.

Pam grit her teeth, so much for keeping Jessica safe.

...

**A/N: And...that's where I shall leave it for now. Still putting the finishing touches on the last couple of chapters, thanks for the support! x**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Sorry! I had intended to post these much earlier, but I got sick - hope they're worth the wait! xx**

Eric listened with half an ear as the newsreader on the radio gave the latest headlines, he glanced at Nora as the car stopped for a red light.

She didn't say anything, but he could tell from her face that she was ready.

"Do you guys mind if I change the station?" he asked casually.

The two security guards Bill had insisted they take with them shook their heads; Eric leant forward and switched off the radio, before breaking off part of the steering wheel and staking both men through the heart.

Blood splattered across the windscreen and he suppressed a frown, wondering how many other 'innocents' would have to die before he would be clear of this mess.

"We should go," Nora said in a low tone and he followed her out of the car before moving to open the boot.

"What the hell is going on?" Molly demanded as she sat up.

"The boot wasn't my idea," he reminded her.

"I'm not talking about the boot – why aren't we at the General's headquarters?" she asked, ignoring the hand he offered and climbing out of the boot unaided. "What are you playing at?" she asked, looking between him and Nora.

"We're leaving," he said simply.

She stared at him, "When you say 'we'…?"

"I mean myself, Nora, my Child and…you, if you will come with us," he paused, "either way I wasn't going to leave you with them."

Molly looked fearfully over her shoulder and shivered a little, "They won't just let us leave," she said finally, looking up at him.

"I won't let them hurt you," he promised.

"I'll hold you to that," she said finally and he smiled at her.

"We don't have much time," Nora reminded him, breaking the moment.

Eric nodded briskly, setting off down the street after her with Molly in tow; he stiffened as he felt a spike of fear from Sookie.

"What is it?" Nora asked, watching him closely.

"Sookie's in danger," he said quietly, looking out into the darkness, his lips curled into a malicious smile, "there's only one person who would elicit that much fear."

He shot off at vampire speed, leaving Nora and Molly with no choice but to follow.


	45. Chapter 45

Eric followed Sookie's fear to a field outside of Bon Temps and smiled as he recognised Russell, standing in a pool of fairy magic.

In the next moment he had thrust a stake through the older vampire's back, watching with confusion as he seemed to light up from within. In the next moment he exploded, covering Eric in blood.

Dimly Eric was aware of Steve Newlin running away, but his focus remained on the puddle of blood at his feet, he smiled. "Well, that felt even better than I thought it would," he commented, more to himself than to the fairies he knew must be around somewhere.

"Jason!"

He looked up at Sookie's cry and watched as she materialised as though from thin air and rushed passed him, ignoring the protests of the other fairies.

Nora and Molly appeared beside him, both sniffed the air and looked hungrily in Sookie's direction.

"What is that amazing smell?" Nora breathed before they both rushed after her.

Eric rolled his eyes and only just managed to stop them both before they launched themselves at Sookie.

"Do not feed on Sookie," he ordered.

"What is she?" Molly asked, reaching out to try and touch her.

"She's a waitress," he said with just a touch of dismissiveness, "a waitress who has saved my life more than once and whose fear graciously led me here, allowing me to settle an ancient debt." He looked up at the startled woman, "Thank you for that by the way."

"But I want her," Nora protested, struggling against his hold.

Eric sighed and pulled her back towards him, shifting his hold on her so that he held her by the throat whilst maintaining his hold on Molly.

"Are you always this undisciplined?" he asked, "Our father would be very disappointed."

Nora narrowed her eyes at him, "All right, I won't eat her," she said finally.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Swear on Godric," he ordered. Nora glanced over to where Sookie was bending over the prone form of Jason, he gave her a little shake and she looked back up at him. "Swear. On. Godric," he repeated.

"I. Swear. On. Godric," she huffed.

Satisfied, he slowly released his hold on her and turned his attention to Molly.

"I promise I won't touch her, if you tell me what she is," Molly bargained.

Eric glanced at Sookie for a moment, before looking back down at Molly's determined expression, "She's part fairy."

Molly's eyes widened and she looked over at Sookie, "Fairy," she repeated in a wondering tone. Eric gave her a little shake and she looked back up at him.

"You promised," he reminded her and she nodded.

He regarded her for a long moment, before finally letting her go.

"Momma?"

All three vampires looked over to where Sookie knelt beside Jason, "No, it's me, Sookie," Sookie told him, helping him to sit up.

She glanced over her shoulder at the vampires, "Thank you," she ground out, "for stopping Russell."

"My pleasure," Eric assured her.

"I should take Jason home," Sookie added, avoiding his gaze as she got to her feet and helped Jason do the same.

Eric gave her a curt nod, "Good bye Sookie," he said finally.

She looked up at him, "Good bye Eric," she said.

Eric made to leave before he noticed that the other two vampires were still staring at Sookie, he sighed and grabbed them both by the upper arm, dragging them away.

Sookie watched him go, realising that he meant it to be final and wondering why she should care since he'd let Tara die.


	46. Chapter 46

"How could I have lived so long and never encountered fairy?" Nora asked wonderingly as they entered Fangtasia.

"Because the only thing you ever cared about was rising up the ranks of the Authority," Eric told her flatly. "Overachiever," he added, looking around for Pam.

"Well somebody had to do something to make father proud," she retorted.

"It must kill you that he loved me more," he said absently, starting to get a bad feeling about why the bar was deserted and Pam was nowhere in sight.

"It kills me that you think he did," Nora replied with a condescending smile.

"Eric?" Molly said, interrupting their bickering and motioning him behind the bar.

He followed her to find Ginger huddled behind the bar, she scrunched herself up into a tighter ball at the sight of Molly and Nora.

Her eyes flicked between the vampires fearfully until they landed on Eric and she relaxed a fraction, "They got Pam," he told him.

Eric felt the world shift under his feet at her words.

He didn't need to ask who 'they' were, he knew perfectly well who was behind it all.

_Well played Bill_, he thought darkly.

"I'm so sorry Eric," Nora murmured.

He glanced at her, "We're going back for her," he said in a tone that brooked no argument.

A tone that Nora chose to ignore as she raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious," she protested.

"Deadly," Eric told her, his voice devoid of any emotion, "I'm going to get her back," he added, stalking down the stairs to the basement.

"You're insane to go back in there," Nora insisted, following him down the stairs.

"She's my progeny, Nora," he said simply, breaking a hole in the wall to reveal a large stash of money, "she's family."

"She's a former prostitute," Nora said dismissively.

The words were barely out her mouth before Eric had her pinned against the wall by her throat, "Don't you _ever_ speak about Pam like that again," he warned her. "She is _my Child_, _my_ Pam, my _everything_," he growled, "and if _anything_ happens to her because of your little sanguinista rebellion, make no mistake, I will kill you."

Nora stared at him, "But-"

"She. Is. Mine," he told her seriously, "And I am going to save her whether you come with me or not."

"I'll come with you," Molly said quietly. Eric suppressed a start at her voice, having forgotten she was there. "You'll need help to bring down the security network," she added.

Eric nodded and turned back to Nora, "Fine," she huffed.

"Good," he said, releasing her and taking a step back, "that's settled. We need to stash this somewhere safe," he continued, indicating the cash, "and then we're going back in."

Nora nodded, absently rubbing her neck as she moved to help him start removing the money.


	47. Chapter 47

Sookie blinked in surprise when she found Eric, flanked by Nora and Molly, standing on her front porch.

"I realise I may have lost all right to ask you this," Eric began, "but I need you to come with us into the Vampire Authority, they've got Bill and Jessica," he paused, struggling to say the words, "…and Pam."

Sookie felt her heart constrict a little at the look on his face, realising now what was off about their last encounter. Whatever he had felt for her was gone, Pam was once again the sole object of his affections.

Weirdly, she found that she was ok with that.

"There ain't no f*cking way I'm going to let her go anywhere with you," Jason said, appearing behind Sookie and glaring at the vampires.

"Jason, I got this," she insisted, looking at him over her shoulder.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "What about Momma and Daddy? Sook, you gotta tell all these f*cking fangers to go back to hell where they came from." He looked up and noticed Eric's smirk, "Something funny, fanger?"

"Yes, blood bag," Eric replied smoothly.

"Leech."

"Breather."

"Dead f*ck."

"Meat sack."

"Stop acting like children," Sookie insisted, interrupting before Jason could make any reply.

"You smell like something I once dreamed of," Nora said softly, staring at her.

"Eric, please ask her not to look at me like that," Sookie said uneasily, eyeing Nora warily. "Look, I already know vampires are behind the Tru Blood factory bombings," she continued, looking back at Eric, "but it's not my problem, Eric, I told Pam I want nothing more to do with vampire politics and I meant it."

Sookie went to shut the door, but Eric stopped it with his hand.

"_Bill_ was behind those bombings," Eric told her levelly, "and he did it to force mainstreaming vampires to feed on humans, we've got to get him out of there before he loses himself completely." He regarded her for a long moment, "I know he hurt you, that we _both_ did, but if anyone can get through to him, it's you."

Sookie took a moment to process this, she was still angry at him – angry at them both – for Tara's death. She couldn't even mourn for her because otherwise people would find out about Debbie, but there was more at stake here than her wounded feelings.

Besides, in spite of everything, she still loved Bill. That was why he was able to hurt her so easily.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok."

"Sook, please don't do this," Jason pleaded, grabbing her arm as she made to leave the house.

"Don't you want to save Jessica?" Sookie asked.

Jason took a moment to think about this and Sookie gave him a funny look.

"Ok," he said finally, "but I'm coming with you," he insisted.

Eric sighed, "Oh, sweetie, don't be a fool."

"If I want to be a fool, then I _will_ be a fool," Jason told him, stepping forward so that he was standing toe to toe with him, "_that_ is my God given right as an American."

Eric suppressed a smirk as he regarded him, wondering for what seemed like the umpteenth time how he and Sookie could be related.


	48. Chapter 48

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess," Jessica said quietly.

Pam looked over to where she sat in the adjoining cell, "This isn't your fault," she told her, "how are you holding up?" she asked after a moment, coming over to the bars that separated their cells.

Jessica gingerly touched her cheek, it didn't sting anymore but the emotional pain of her Maker attacking her still lingered. She swallowed as she realised she was getting a taste of what Pam must have gone through outside the Moon Goddess Emporium.

"I'll be ok," she said finally, "he frightened me, that's all." She looked up at Pam, "He's crazy," she whispered.

Pam pursed her lips and started to pace her cell, "One of the worst things about being immortal is having to watch this same stupid scenario happen over and over and over. It's usually the humans though, guess this proves we're just as f*cking retarded as they are," she said, stopping in the middle of her cell with her hands on her hips.

"I still can't believe Eric and Bill weren't even going to warn Sookie that Russell Edgington was coming after her," Jessica said softly.

"Must all roads lead to f*cking Sookie?" Pam spat.

Jessica didn't hear her, "They were just going to let him drain her all because in their vampire bible, she's an abomination," she added, shaking her head as she thought about the innocuous blonde.

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Maybe there's something to this religion after all," she said drily.

Jessica regarded her hands thoughtfully for a few moments, "Do you think anyone will come for us?" she asked, not looking up.

"I don't think so," Pam conceded after a long moment, unwilling to lie to the younger vampire, "but I don't intend to die here," she added.

"I'm very glad to hear it," said a familiar voice.

Pam's head snapped up and she took a couple of steps back in surprise as Eric strode into the room, Sookie in tow.

"Sookie!" Jessica said joyfully, getting to her feet.

Pam stared at Eric, "Wha-what are you doing here?" she breathed.

"Getting you out of here," he told her, "once Nora and Molly disarm and unlock everything," he added, quirking an eyebrow.

Pam took a tentative step towards the door, "I wasn't sure I would see you again."

"There was a moment there when I wasn't so sure myself," he replied, stepping closer to the bars as well.

The sound of the doors unlocking broke interrupted them and Jessica sighed with relief. Sookie stared at her, waiting.

Jessica noticed the expression on her face, "Uh, Sookie, do you mind?"

"Right, silver, sorry," Sookie said, stepping forward to open the door.

She went to open Pam's as well, but Eric beat her to it; ignoring the pain he ripped the door opened and pulled Pam to him in one fluid movement.

"I've missed you," he whispered as their lips met.

Pam wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she returned the kiss. Unconsciously Eric tightened his hold on her in turn, losing himself in the moment as he finally had her back in his arms where she belonged.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality and they broke apart.

"We should, uh, join the others," Sookie said, looking uncomfortable.

Eric nodded his consent, keeping a firm hold on Pam's waist as he led her out of the cell block. He smirked a little at the way she clutched the lapel of his jacket in an effort to keep up, a little weak in the knees from the kiss.

If she could call _that_ a kiss.

He looked forward to proving just what he was capable of and how much he had missed her at a later date, but for the moment he had to concentrate on getting them all safely out of there.

...

**A/N: Oh, look at that, a Paric kiss instead :P Only a couple more chapters left, but I really need to fine tune them before posting. Hope you enjoyed this latest offering and thanks for all the support! x**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Well, this is it, the last set of updates. Hope y'all like it! :)**

"Jason!" Jessica yelled joyfully, rushing away from the group as they entered reception. "It's so good to see you," she continued, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've missed you so much. I've been an idiot and I love you and-"

"I can't," he said firmly, pushing her away, "I can't ever love a vampire," Jessica stared at him and he shrugged a shoulder, "sorry, I can't do it."

Pam frowned as Jessica stepped away from him looking a little lost, she felt sorry for the younger vampire but she was just selfish enough to remain where she was, cuddling a little closer into Eric's side.

Eric smiled down at her, pulling her closer as Nora and Molly entered the room.

Nora stopped short when she caught sight of them together, before recovering and making towards the lift. Molly merely smiled at them, reloading her weapon as she walked passed.

"They'll be waiting for you up top," Eric said, leading Pam over to join them at the lift, "so I suggest you all reload on the ride up."

Reluctantly he released Pam and stepped back, allowing the others access to the lift.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Pam asked, hating how desperate she sounded.

Eric met her gaze, "We need to get Bill."

Pam glanced at Sookie who stood at his side and her face hardened a little.

"You can't be serious," she said flatly.

Eric didn't say anything, but his look was enough to silence her.

"Sookie-" Jason began, stepping towards the door.

"Make sure it's safe for us up there," she said, "we'll be up momentarily."

The lift dinged and the doors closed on Sookie and Eric, Pam fought back a wave of hurt and bitterness at the thought.

"Jason, she's going to be ok," Jessica said quietly.

Jason ignored her and Pam frowned.

"We don't have time for this," Nora interrupted bluntly, handing Molly some stakes and turning so that she could reload her supply, "they'll be waiting for us up there."

Jessica nodded and obediently bent down to select a weapon from the bag on the floor. Pam shot Nora a hateful look before turning back to Jessica, she gave the younger vampire a reassuring smile as she took the proffered gun.

Jessica gave her a small smile in return before glancing at Jason.

"You ok Jason?" she asked, getting to her feet.

Jason shot a dark look in her direction over his shoulder, but before Jessica could question it, the doors opened and they stepped outside; fangs bared and weapons drawn.


	50. Chapter 50

Bill looked up guiltily from the vial he held in his hand as Eric burst through the door, followed closely by Sookie.

"So, Lilith appeared to you as well," Bill said conversationally.

"Only to savagely obliterate my Maker," Eric said flatly. "She's a mad god, Bill, she's nothing but destruction. Don't do it," he said in a warning tone.

"So you can?" Bill retorted.

"Pour it in the f*cking fire," Eric ordered.

"You'll never stop me," Bill replied with a pitying smile.

"So why did you authorise our entry then?" Eric challenged, thinking back to the relative ease of their entry. "You knew we would try," he added.

"Because I wasn't yet sure I could get rid of Salome on my own," Bill replied smoothly.

"Bill, this isn't you," Sookie said softly.

"What the f*ck do you know about me?" Bill demanded. "For all you know everything I did while with you was an act, calculated to elicit a particular response," he said savagely.

"I know that's not true," Sookie said, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Why? Because of the light you bear?" he asked sarcastically, "Did you ever consider the possibility that it's a handicap, one that blinds you to the most obvious of truths: that you are an abomination, just like the vampire bible states."

Inwardly Eric flinched at Bill's words, just because he no longer felt any romantic attachment to Sookie didn't mean that he didn't care when she was hurt. And he could tell that she was through what little remained of their fading blood bond.

"Bill, you are stronger than this," Sookie insisted, her voice breaking slightly, "you are capable of sympathy and kindness and generosity, you are unique among all the vampires I have met. Don't throw that away," she begged, making her way towards him.

"I have spent my entire life as a vampire apologising," Bill said, his tone gentled but his eyes remained hard, "believing I was inherently wrong somehow, living in fear. Fear that God had forsaken me, that I was damned. But Lilith grants us freedom from fear."

Sookie choked back a sob, "If I ever meant anything to you at all-"

"I told you," Bill said quietly, his voice laced with malice, "the first night we met, vampires often turn on those they love the most."

In one fluid moment Bill uncorked the vial and drank, Eric started forward but realised he was too late to do anything except pull Sookie back as Bill suddenly spasmed.

For one brief moment, Bill – the _real_ Bill – looked at them with haunted, horrified eyes before he collapsed in on himself in a pool of blood.

"No," Sookie whispered, stumbling against Eric's chest and sobbing.

Eric stroked her hair, still in shock.

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked back at the pool of blood that was once Bill Compton.

"Sookie…" he said quietly, staring as the pool started to take shape. Both of them watched in horror as Bill reformed before their eyes, the creature – Eric refused to call it Bill – bared its fangs at them with a growl.

"RUN!" Eric commanded, shoving Sookie out the door.


	51. Epilogue

**A/N: Since we don't know what happens immediately after Eric & Sookie run, this is probably going to prove completely bogus, but what the hell :P**

_**Epilogue**_

Hours later, Nora sat in the back corner of the transport container where they had taken refuge after escaping from the Authority Headquarters.

Jason stood guard by the entrance with Sookie watching as Molly attempted to rig up an early warning system using her phone and what looked like a hairpin. Jessica had collapsed early on, curled up in a ball near Eric and Pam.

Pam had kept an eye on the younger vampire until she'd sunk into oblivion and then her attention had been entirely taken up by her Maker.

For her part, Nora had spent her time since their taking up residence in the container concentrating on healing and trying not to be to open in her scrutiny of her brother and his child.

She felt an unfamiliar twinge of jealousy as she watched him administer his own blood to her wounds in an attempt to speed up the healing process, whispering words of comfort in his native tongue.

It had been a long time since she'd spoken Swedish and he was speaking in low tones so she could only pick up bits and pieces of what he was saying, mostly just generic expressions of comfort.

Then he had said it.

_nämen älskling_.

In all their time together he had used many different terms of endearment, in many different languages, but he'd never used his native tongue. His use of it now underscored what he had told her only hours before, Pam was his _everything._

Oh, she'd known that he meant it when he'd hissed it in her face after she'd dared to malign his child, but knowing it and seeing it where two very different things.

No wonder he'd always taken such pains to keep them apart, despite him always citing wanting to keep Pam out of vampire politics, she knew that there was also a part of him that didn't want to hurt her. That didn't want to prove what she had long suspected: no matter how much he might love her, he loved his child more.

His bond with Pam was stronger than her bond with him had even been, possibly even stronger than what he had shared with Godric.

She watched as he cradled Pam against his chest, the gentleness of the action belied by the sternness of his tone as he ordered her to rest. She missed whatever retort Pam had shot back in reply, but she didn't miss the indulgent smile that spread across his face in response.

Nora settled down to rest, still watching the pair out of the corner of her eye, and smiled sadly when she caught sight of Eric dropping a kiss on the now sleeping Pam's forehead.

He'd never looked at her with that much affection before and now she knew that he never would.

But that was ok; he was still her brother and, really, that was enough.

...

**A/N: Well, that's all folks! Now I have to find something else to do with my spare time :P **

**Thanks for all the support, especially those of you who have stuck with this from the beginning, and I would like to particularly mention hansprincessa for...everything. She's wonderful and I love her and this one's all for her! x**


End file.
